Harry Potter and the Fight for Normalcy
by dadby
Summary: HHR disappear by a portal after Hermione receives a gift that takes them. I guess this will be sort of dark and OOC. Please don't forget this is FANFICTION, so I can write my characters and such how I please...I just want people to enjoy my thoughts.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Short chapter, sorry. Also, I use full names for characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Happy and Gone

It was the same day after Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's adventure to save Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, but it was late. So in a way, it was the next day.

_ Sirius Black was supposed to be a murderer, but was framed by his old friend Peter Pettigrew, whom betrayed Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter._

_ Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter were best friends and Marauders-pranksters. Lily Evans was James' girlfriend and wife. They had a son, and a prophecy was made about him. Lily and James hid with their child, but Peter betrayed their trust and the Potters were killed by the dark Lord Voldemort._

_ Voldemort went there to kill little Harry, but Lily's love was Harry's protective barrier against Voldemort's killing curse-_Avada Kedavra_-and Voldemort fled, injured deeply._

_ Years later-now-Harry found out the truth about everything, and nearly went ballistic, especially about the Horcruxes Voldemort created to stay alive, and the one in his own head._

_ Yesterday, we traveled back in time with a time turner I've has been using all year, to save Sirius and Buckbeak, a Hippogriff, after we failed the first time, with Ron. _Hermione was thinking all this over as she thought of their great adventure, but also realized she was in love with her best friend, Harry Potter. They were very close this year and she loved it. However, she would never tell Harry, because she doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

She sat in the armchair, gazing deeply into the bright red fire. She never knew being Harry's friend was going to be so adventurous. She wouldn't change this for the world, however. Danger and excitement every turn and year.

She was so in deep thought, she didn't see Harry come downstairs quietly, knowing she was awake. It's been like this for the last couple days. She can't sleep and he doesn't know why.

Harry thought it was time to talk to Hermione, before they leave school in two weeks.

"Hi, Mione," Harry whispered sitting next to her.

Startled, Hermione looked up to see her best friend's concerned emerald eyes. She can get lost in those so easily. "Harry. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry replied, smiling.

She smiled back. They always said this. "Just thinking,"

"I figured," Harry looked into the blazing fire.

Hermione looked at her best friend on the corner of her eye. His jet black hair messy as usual, glasses falling off, and his chiseled chest with no shirt. Hermione felt herself flush. _Why can't he wear a shirt_? _His chest is amazing…probably like the rest of him_. "Are you going back to the Dursley's?"

Harry shrugged. "Depends if they clear Sirius before school lets out," He looked at Hermione. Her brown eyes reminded of cinnamon every time she looked at him. They sparkled with every emotion and right now he saw love. He felt giddy and his heart soared a little bit. Sirius had thought they were dating, and Harry said no. Sirius told him they should be, so Harry's going to try. If a stranger can see it, then time to act on it. He was very aware of her curves and soft skin, since she sleeps in shorts and tank tops.

"I hope so. I hate the thought of you going to the Dursley's," Hermione shuddered. She so hated the way Harry's family treated him. He didn't deserve it.

Harry smiled. She always did care for him, more so then his first best friend, Ronald Weasley. The red head was with them until he was bit by Professor Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Remus complimented Hermione when she figured it out and said she really was the brightest witch of their age, just like Sirius did. "Thanks for caring. At least someone does,"

Hermione cringed, hating that no one saw the Harry Potter she does. "I'll always care, Harry. You're my best friend. I love you,"

Harry grinned. "Thanks Mione, I love you too,"

She didn't notice the double meaning until Harry moved closer, and then her smart brain clicked everything into place, too late of course. Harry saying I love you, moving closer, always checking on her, and always there for her. _It's love, right_? Hermione asked herself. She turned to him to say something, but his face was right there. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked in his eyes and his breath mingled with hers. "Harry…"

"Hm?" He asked, moving even closer.

Hermione forgot all thought as his soft lips connected with hers. She thought she died and went to Heaven! That's how happy she was right now. She pressed her lips harder against hers, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She gasped and moaned at the same time. Harry took advantage of this, and deepened the kiss even more.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She lifted her hands to reach behind his neck and pulled his mouth closer. They both pulled back briefly to catch their breath and continued to kiss.

Harry gently pushed her back until she lay on the couch and he was on top of her, but kept his weight off her. She pulled back to look in his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back, blushing. Harry kissed her neck, making her moan softly. _His lips were fricken magic_! She was kissing his neck too, and realized she enjoyed doing so. She enjoyed running her hands against his chest, making him shudder and hold her tighter. She loved his body pressed into hers.

Harry pulled back, making her frown in disappointment. He chuckled at this. "So, will you be my girlfriend?" His voice was husky from the passion.

"Of course," She whispered. She raised her head to his and kissed him deeply, pouring all her love into it. "I love you,"

"I love you," Harry returned. "Forever,"

"Forever," She agreed. "Till the end,"

Harry smiled. He can spend the rest of his life with her. "Till the end,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dobby, the free house elf, went to Gryffindor common room to get it ready for the day when he seen Harry and Hermione asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms. Dobby was going to leave them alone until Dobby noticed a little note on the floor. It asked Dobby to please put them in their beds before everyone woke up, and Dobby did so, smiling.

"They finally see," Dobby clapped as he cleaned the Gryffindor common room.

Upstairs, Hermione woke up, blissful. She stretched and smiled, remembering Harry's passion. She got up to get ready for the day. Everyone was going to Hogsmeade today since it was Saturday.

As Hermione showered and dressed, she wondered how they will tell everyone they're dating. Hermione was in deep thought until she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come on, Hermione!" Lavender Brown called. "I need to use it!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as she got out. "There,"

"Thank you!" Lavender ran in, hopping.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She really had to go,"

In the boys' room, Harry woke up, also blissfully. He smiled as he remembered last night and got up, excited to see Hermione again. He wanted them to go to Hogsmeade together, without Ron.

Harry frowned. He still had to tell Ron that they were dating. Harry shrugged. _Only person I care about is Hermione_. He showered and got dressed within minutes and ran down the stairs, excited. He saw Hermione reading a plaque on the fireplace mantel as she waited. He noticed her long tan legs dressed in small black shorts, with green sandals on her feet. Her toenails were even colored green. Her green tank top fitted tightly, showing her cleavage and bosom. Harry smiled. _She's saying mine by wearing green. How I love that girl._Harry thought she was the beautiful thing he ever saw. Even when her hair was damp with curls.

Harry went behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her jump slightly, and then heard her chuckle a little bit.

"Morning, Harry," She turned in his arms to face him. He was grinning and his green eyes sparkled. He was wearing a white shirt with black shorts and white sandals. She liked how he looked very much.

"Morning, beautiful," Harry greeted and kissed her softly.

She sighed in his mouth. This is what she was waiting for.

They were so lost in each other, they didn't hear the rest of the Gryffindor's come in and stop in shock. Soon, there was wolf whistles and cat calls, except from Ginevra and Ronald Weasley.

Harry pulled away, looking at the crowd. Hermione blushed and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Whoo Harry!" Dean Thomas called.

"Way to go, Hermy," Lavender called, using her teasing name.

"Kiss that…" George Weasley started.

"Girl!" Fred Weasley finished.

Hermione took a deep calming breath and looked at everyone. "Don't you all have something to do?"

Everyone laughed; cat called, and wolf whistled as they left. They didn't even notice Ginny and Ron.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione muttered.

"Better get used to it," Harry wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed.

Harry realized he loved her laugh. "Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, putting his arm out.

She smiled and put her arm in his and pulled him along, forgetting all about Ron and Ginny.

Ron felt hurt they didn't tell him, angry and jealous Harry always got the girl. Ginny was just furious. _She_ loved Harry and would get him back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the field beside the Black Lake before going to Hogsmeade. The trip wasn't until after lunch, except the cat calls and wolf whistles were too much so they escaped to relax and wait for lunch. Hermione was sitting between Harry's legs, his arms wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the day.

She had written a note to her parent's saying she now had a boyfriend and would like them to meet him. She told them this was the real thing, so be nice.

Harry was so relaxed and happy, he wished his parent's were here…or even Sirius.

"Hey, pup," a voice called.

Both Harry and Hermione turned.

Sirius Black was so happy when he saw Harry and Hermione sitting cozily, staring across the lake. The picture made him smile and his heart soar. They looked so in love and happy.

_Speak of the devil_. Harry grinned. _I wish for a ring so I can propose to Hermione_.He waited as Sirius made their way to them, dressed cleaner and even looked more handsome, instead of looking like an escaped criminal. _Guess that wish ain't coming true. Oh, well, I'll get her one later._ "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Telling you I get that I got cleared!" He laughed, waving his hands in the air. He had a package with him.

"No way!" Hermione yelled, standing up.

"That's awesome!" Harry agreed, getting up to hug him.

"Thank you," Sirius bowed dramatically.

They laughed.

"Why was it so soon?" Harry asked.

"Amelia was upset I didn't get one in the first place, so she rushed the trial this time," Sirius answered, grinning.

"Sirius, that's great! Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry grinned, putting his arm around and kissing her temple softly.

She blushed. She looked at Harry lovingly. "Well that too, yes, but also fiancée,"

Harry laughed. "Yes, we agreed to stay with each other, till the end,"

"Till the end," Hermione whispered.

Sirius was shocked, but happy. His Godson found his girlfriend and wife in one girl. Just like James and Lily. "Congratulations,"

Harry and Hermione kissed softly.

"I have a wonderful life now," Hermione grinned at Sirius. "I have parents who love me, my best friend is my boyfriend and husband, and I have you too,"

Sirius teared. "Thanks, Hermione,"

She blushed.

"Oh, Hermione, this came for you. I brought since I was already coming to see you guys," Sirius offered her the package, saving the blushing girl. "Ginny gave it to me to hand to you. Said it was on your bed,"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks," She went off a little way to open it and give the men space to talk.

"Hermione and you, huh?" Sirius teased. He was happy for Harry.

Harry nodded. "Well, what you said got me thinking and I acted upon it. Obviously, she agreed,"

"Obviously," Sirius agreed. The both looked at the lake as they heard Hermione squeal in happiness. Harry turned around.

"Look, Harry! Someone gave me a necklace!" Hermione showed him. It was a blue crystal in the middle, with green stones on the outside on a gold chain. It sparkled in the sun.

"It's beautiful," Harry said as he walked towards her when the weather suddenly changed. Sirius looked up as the clouds darkened and lightening slashed, making Hermione shriek.

"What the fuck?" Sirius cursed as he noticed the sudden change.

Harry looked around him as the wind picked up, howling and fierce enough to push people. He staggered against the wind.

Hermione gaped as this went on, still holding the necklace.

CRACK. CREAK. GROOOOOAN.

She watched as the sky cracked open, groaning and you can hear hollowed, haunted screams. "What's happening?" She screamed.

Harry was starting to get scared. "Sirius, come on!"

Sirius didn't need to be told twice.

You could hear screams from the school and the sky as it opened more. Sirius started to rush to the castle, Harry and Hermione behind him.

BOOM.

Lightening just slashed right in front of Sirius, making him jump back. He felt the heat from the bolt and the ground shake. It groaned as it cracked noisily, and you can hear more haunted screams in the crevice.

Hermione was screaming now in full terror. Sirius didn't blame her. He whipped his wand out, ready to cast.

"HERMIONE! _NO_!" Harry's scream made him turn around quickly.

Hermione was grabbed by a glowing, wispy hand from an open rip in the air behind her. She screamed silently as she was tightly bound and pulled. She reached in vain for Harry.

"_HERMIONE_!" Harry screamed as he ran after her.

You can see rocks, a dark red sky, and beasts behind her in the open rip. Sirius' eyes widened. "NO, HARRY, STOP!" Sirius screamed as he ran after Harry in vain.

They both forgot about their wands as Hermione was pulled faster. Finally, her sound came, and her scream pierced the air, painful. It echoed across the grounds as everything opened even more.

Harry knew he wouldn't let Hermione go, unless he went. He saw the terror in her eyes as her scream pierced through his heart. She was closer and there was only one thing to do…

"NO, HARRY!" Sirius hollered, running as fast as he can.

_No, Hermione and I till the end_. Harry thought. He ran more determined and jumped reaching for Hermione. He used his last strength of power to shove Sirius back and he forward. He clasped her hands and she pulled him to her.

"Harry…" She whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear. His emerald eyes were determined.

"Till the end," Harry reminded her, kissing her.

"NO!" They heard Sirius' anguished scream as his Godson and his girlfriend went into the open hole. With a loud crash, it closed. Everything stilled as the rip closed. No more groaning and screaming. No more ground and sky splitting.

All was heard was Sirius crying in anguish and trying to use his wand to open the rip that disappeared. "NOOOOO!" Sirius screamed as he collapsed on the ground onto his knees. "WHY? WHY!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore woke up very happy. Another year gone and everything was okay. Sirius was cleared, and Buckbeak was alive. Yes sir, Albus was a smart man.

Cheerily, he got up and went to breakfast. He was even strolling happy and whistling a little tune his sister, Ariana, taught him. When he walked in behind the teacher's desk and took his seat, he noticed a few students gathered around Harry and Hermione.

He frowned. _Are they picking on them already_? He thought.

He saw Harry and Hermione's clasped hands and sniggered. No wonder they were bombarded. They were a couple now. _That's good. Harry needs a Hermione_.

He watched as the Weasley's glared and thought he ought to have a word with them. Harry deserved to be happy too.

Finally, the teasing became too much, because they left.

Albus chuckled as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Did you see Potter and Granger, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked. She was eating also.

Albus nodded. His mouth was full right now. He swallowed. "I'm happy for them," He saw a grin on Minerva's face. He knew she was proud too.

"Me too," She agreed.

Everyone was eating in comfortable silence, even the students. The end of school was approaching quickly, and Hogsmeade visit after lunch should have made them a little excited. Then again, it is morning still.

That was until a dark shadow went around the Great Hall and on the ceiling. Startled, Albus looked up. The sky was darkened black.

"What?" Minerva asked, confused. She looked outside and couldn't help the little scream that escaped.

Albus turned quickly.

CRACK. CREAK. GROOOOAN.

Outside, the sky opened, the wind howled, and you could hear hollowed, haunting screams. The hair on the back of his neck rose.

Over the distance, he could see Sirius, Harry, and Hermione in the middle of it all.

CRASH. SMASH.

All teachers turned to see the ceiling collapse as the windows by the Slytherin table smash with force.

Screams filled the Great Hall as everyone ran to the exit, except the ceiling in front of the exit collapsed. Few students skittered back, screaming in horror.

Lavender Brown was underneath all the rubble, her face unmistakable with blood seeping. Her glassy eyes stared.

Albus couldn't believe this. It was chaos and he didn't know why. Finally, he waved his hand in the air, stopping the ceiling from collapsing on his students and blasted it away.

The clear dark black sky was above them now, and the sky was splitting. You could see monsters and another place there. _It was a portal. A damn portal_.

"WARDS ARE DOWN!" Albus hollered. "THOSE WHO CAN APPARATE, DO NOW! TEACHERS, HELP STUDENTS!"

There were a few CRACKS as people left, and the teacher's took at least three students, coming back for the rest.

That's when everything shook, knocking everything on the tables off, and people tried to steady themselves. Albus has never been so scared in his life. That's when he heard a loud long crack and looked outside.

The ground had cracked, making an abyss, and you could hear the haunted screaming down below. He saw it crack open in front of Sirius, Harry, and Hermione. They all backed up.

Albus was at a lost. Tom wasn't doing this, but how do you stop it? That was when he seen the air split behind Granger and grab her.

"NO!" Albus yelled. He ran forwards, and then remembered he was up high in the castle, way too far. He Apparated, not close enough, so he ran towards the three. He was so used to Apparating far away_ from_ the castle.

He heard their screams and yells. He ran faster as Harry ran after Hermione, and Sirius tried to reach Harry. Even the great Albus forgot to use his wand in the heat of everything.

He saw Harry jump into Hermione's arms, going in with her. He heard Sirius' anguished scream and watched as Harry kissed Hermione and disappear.

There was a loud crash as everything stopped and closed the sky, the ground, and the portal that took his two favorite pupils.

Albus kept running. He was too far to do anything and felt utterly useless. He heard Sirius scream and try to open the portal that took his Godson and his girlfriend.

He just reached Sirius as he fell to his knees and cried. Albus stopped short and realized the mystical air was gone. There was no portal to even _try_ to open. Albus also fell to his knees beside Sirius and comforted him as the 'Boy-Who-Lived' disappeared.

That's when Albus started to cry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly Weasley was working in her garden this fine morning when she shrieked as a CRACK filled the air and her children were right in front of her. Fred held Ginny and George held Ron. They looked scared and dirty. Ginny started to cry hysterically and Ron fell, utterly shocked and exhausted. The twins stood there and fell as well.

Molly ran to her kids, frightened. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, they all cried.

"Arthur!" Molly screamed toward the house. But there was no answer, no Arthur. Now, Molly was terrified. Whatever happened, the Ministry needed her husband's help. "What's wrong?" She asked again, tears in her eyes. She knew the answer was bad. It was so obvious.

Ginny just cried harder.

Ron was in shock as he remembered Lavender's face and body as she died. He remembered the screams and chaos that happened. He never even knew where Harry and Hermione were!

The twins just stared ahead, not sure how to answer their mother.

"The sky…the ground…the ceiling…Lavender…the horror…" Ron's voice mumbled as he tried to tell his mother.

"What about it, Ron? What about it?" Molly was frantic now.

"The sky and ground opened, Mum," Fred replied, still staring into space.

"There was haunted screams…the ceiling collapsed…Lavender and a few more died…" George finished, but solemnly.

Molly gasped as she realized what happened. She pulled all her kids in her embrace and hugged them as they cried. _What happened to Harry and Hermione_? Molly didn't know how long her and her kids sat there, crying. All she knew was she had to give her kids strength.

OoOoOoOoOoO

All Ministry officials were on the grounds of Hogwarts School, accessing the damage that has been done. They picked debris up, closed the ground, and found bodies.

Amelia Bones sighed as she realized she had to inform the families of their loss._ And we still have no idea how this happened or who caused this_.

"Ms. Bones?" Kingsley asked his voice low.

Everyone was affected by this. This was their home and they lost kids…just kids!

"Yes, Kingsley?" Amelia asked her Auror, sighing.

Kingsley sighed. "Ma'am, we found more,"

Amelia took a deep breath. She wanted to cry. "Show me,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus, Amelia, Arthur, Sirius, Kingsley, Fudge, and many others were sitting in the Great Hall, bodies in the middle. They were all somber as they finalized what has been done and who has been dead and gone.

"So, in total, it's not too bad," Fudge sighed. _Being a bad guy makes me rethink after this happened_.

"No, but losing any child is a loss," Albus replied softly. He looked at Amelia, who was on the verge of crying. She lost her whole family now. Her sister and her family were dead…including her niece she was in care of.

Sirius was also a wreck. _My best friend's son and his girlfriend_ _are gone_.

Everyone was affected by this.

They looked at the piece of paper on the table.

_Blaise Zabini: Deceased_

_Lavender Brown: Deceased_

_Parvati Patil: Deceased_

_Seamus Finnigan: Deceased_

_Severus Snape: Deceased_

_Susan Bones: Deceased_

_Harry Potter: Gone_

_Hermione Granger: Gone_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Molly!" She heard her husband's frantic voice in the house.

"Outside, Arthur," Molly called tearfully.

Arthur went outside and noticed all four of his kids crying, in their mother's embrace. And now he has to tell them Harry and Hermione were gone…forever.

"Arthur…" Molly whispered. "What happened?"

Arthur sighed. "Hell literally opened up above Hogwarts, Molly," He started to explain. His wife's mouth opened. "The Great Hall ceiling collapsed, killing a few students," Molly chocked back a sob so he can finish. "The ground and sky opened…but in all of it were Harry, Hermione, and Sirius,"

"Are they okay?" She whispered. She noticed her kids sitting up to hear also.

Arthur sighed and looked across the field behind his home. "Harry and Hermione were pulled into the Hell portal…not Sirius though," He finished, his own eyes tearing. He loved those two like his own.

"They what?" Molly's voice was frightened now. "They went into…_Hell_?" She was aghast. _They are dead for sure now_.She started to cry then, her husband holding her. Her kids started to cry as well, Ginny the hardest.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus Lupin was at Grimmauld Place, waiting for Sirius to return. He needed to talk to him. He was the only one there, seeing as no one can enter without knowing the address. Sirius had put the place under Fidelius Charm but let him stay at the house.

CRACK.

Relieved, he went to the living room where he heard the CRACK and stopped short. Sirius was hanging on Albus, looking dirty and hollow. Albus looked the same. They both dropped on the couch.

Remus whipped up some tea with his wand and came forwards. "What happened?"

Sirius looked up. He saw his friend with a tray of tea. He grabbed one and chugged it down, hoping it would burn his throat, but he felt nothing. He was still numb.

Albus sighed and wiped his hand across his face. "Sit down, Remus,"

Remus sat. _This is bad. This is bad. Oh, this is bad._

"Remus…Hogwarts was attacked,"

Remus gasped. The one time he left early! "What happened?"

"Hell opened," Sirius answered dejected. "The sky and ground opened. You could hear the haunted screams,"

Remus sat back, horrified. Someone opened a Hell portal above Hogwarts School. "Is everyone okay?"

Sirius and Albus shook their heads.

Remus swallowed thickly.

"A few students…died," Albus whispered. He remembered the aftermath when the Ministry came. They found the bodies, cleaned the area up, and tried to open the portal that took Harry and Hermione. It was useless.

Remus' hands shook now. He had tears in his eyes. All those families with murdered children have the worst pain imaginable. _My God_. Remus thought as his head went into his hands.

"It gets worse, Remus," Sirius whispered, feeling a pang in his chest as he thought of Harry and Hermione.

Remus sighed. "How much? That's already bad,"

Albus looked at Sirius and saw he couldn't say it, so he did. "Harry and Hermione were pulled into the Hell portal,"

Remus froze. _Harry and Hermione were pulled into the Hell portal_. James and Lily Potter son was gone from this world, along with the smartest witch of this age. _My God, that is worse_. Harry, his best friend's son. Hermione, the smartest girl he ever met since Lily.

Albus saw Remus freeze and sighed. "We tried to help them, but we were too far,"

Remus was still frozen. He felt the tears and the pain…but nothing else. His heart and mind froze. Now he knew why Sirius was like this.

"I'm so sorry, Remus and Sirius," Albus got up, sniffling. "I'll keep trying, but now I have to go see the Granger's and tell them their only daughter is gone, forever,"

Sirius' heart hurt. The Granger's. He also had to tell them Harry and Hermione admitted their love to each other and let them know she died loved…by her family and boyfriend. "Let me come. I want to show them my last memory of them happy before they…left,"

Albus nodded. "Let's go," He looked at Remus, still frozen. "Remus…we will be back," was all he could say.

Remus didn't reply instead continued to stare into space.

OoOoOoOoOoO

With a loud CRACK, Albus and Sirius arrived in the Granger's living room. Emma Granger shrieked as two people from her daughter's world suddenly appeared. Her bowl of chips fell, along with her daughter's letter. She was reading it over and over again, happy for her daughter. Even her dad was happy and proud.

Daniel Granger heard his wife shriek and ran to the living room. He stopped short when he saw two people…obviously from his daughter's world. However, their expression made Daniel's heart clench.

Emma got up slowly and made her way to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Albus and Sirius sighed.

"Is she alive?" Daniel asked, knowing already. His eyes teared.

"There was…a problem at school," Albus whispered. His eyes were haunted.

"Sit down," Daniel commanded. "Before you both fall over,"

They both plopped on the couch, grateful.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…Hermione disappeared…with her boyfriend," Albus sighed, looking at the rug.

"Disappeared?" Emma whispered. "Where?"

Daniel waited, although his heart was racing.

"She was pulled, rather forcefully, into a portal…into Hell," Albus answered, waiting for Daniel to hit him.

Daniel wanted to hit the two men, but the grief and guilt stopped him. Also, his daughter's smiling face. Finally, Daniel broke down and cried as his only daughter was gone, forever, in a Hell dimension.

"Hell?" Emma whispered, crying. "How did that happen?" She shrieked. She fell to the floor. "How did that happen?"

Sirius sighed. "We don't know yet,"

"Was Harry your son?" Daniel asked, knowing why Sirius looked so sad. Sirius shook his head.

"He's my Godson…and your daughter…she was the best thing that ever happened to Harry and me. She helped us…she was like my daughter," Sirius sobbed as the pain engulfed him again.

Emma screamed and cried in pain. Her daughter was gone, just like that. Daniel embraced his wife and cried with her.

Albus and Sirius heard and felt their grief.

They let them cry for a bit. They needed to.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…I want to show you something," Sirius replied. He nodded at Albus who Apparated, then came back in ten seconds. In his hands was a stone fountain. He placed the fountain in the middle of the living room.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, confused. Her eyes were red. "What is that?"

Sirius stood up. "I am going to pull a memory from my mind…I want you to see it. This item is called a Pensieve,"

They nodded and stood up slowly. Sirius and Albus helped.

"Do your thing, Albus," Sirius replied. He felt a slight tingly pain as the blue mist was pulled.

Emma winced. "Does that mean you won't remember that specific memory?"

Sirius shook his head. "Just sharing,"

She nodded understandingly.

"Now, prepare for this," Sirius warned.

Albus dropped the memory in the bowl of water. "You have to put your heads in,"

They hesitated, but complied. Sirius and Albus did the same.

The mist cleared until they could see clearly.

_"Hey, pup," a voice called._

_ Both Harry and Hermione turned._

Emma watched the happy couple and nearly burst into tears. She saw her husband trying to hold it in as well.

"Can they see us?" Daniel whispered. He could see his daughter clearly, and she looked different. Happier.

"No," Sirius shook his head.

_Sirius was so happy when he saw Harry and Hermione sitting cozily, staring across the lake. The picture made him smile and his heart soar. They looked so in love and happy__**.**_

The other three occupants also felt happy at their display.

_ Harry grinned. Sirius made their way to them, dressed cleaner and even looked more handsome, instead of looking like an escaped criminal. "Sirius, what are you doing here?"_

_ "Telling you I get that I got cleared!" He laughed, waving his hands in the air. He had a package with him._

"Cleared?" Emma asked.

Sirius hesitated. "I'll tell you later," _Guess Hermione forgot to tell her mother who I am_.

Emma nodded.

_"No way!" Hermione yelled, standing up._

_ "That's awesome!" Harry agreed, getting up to hug him._

_ "Thank you," Sirius bowed dramatically._

_ They laughed._

_ "Why was it so soon?" Harry asked._

_ "Amelia was upset I didn't get one in the first place, so she rushed the trial this time," Sirius answered, grinning._

"_Sirius, that's great! Oh, and I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry grinned, putting his arm around and kissing her temple softly._

_ She blushed. She looked at Harry lovingly. "Well that too, yes, but also fiancée,"_

_ Harry laughed. "Yes, we agreed to stay with each other, till the end,"_

_ "Till the end," Hermione whispered._

Emma sniffed. They were going to marry and stay together, forever. Harry looked like a decent person.

Daniel sniffed too. His daughter was happy. "At least it's someone she loves," he whispered. Emma nodded.

Their affection was obvious.

_ Sirius was shocked, but happy. His Godson found his girlfriend and wife in one girl. Just like James and Lily. "Congratulations,"_

_ Harry and Hermione kissed softly._

_ "I have a wonderful life now," Hermione grinned at Sirius. "I have parents who love me, my best friend is my boyfriend and husband, and I have you too,"_

Again, both parents sniffled at their daughter's words.

_ Sirius teared. "Thanks, Hermione,"_

_ She blushed._

_"Oh, Hermione, this came for you. I brought since I was already coming to see you guys," Sirius offered her the package. "Ginny gave it to me to hand to you. Said it was on your bed,"_

_ Hermione smiled. "Thanks," She went off a little way to open it and give the men space to talk._

_ "Hermione and you, huh?" Sirius teased. He was happy for Harry._

_ Harry nodded. "Well, what you said got me thinking and I acted upon it. Obviously, she agreed,"_

_ "Obviously," Sirius agreed. The both looked at the lake as they heard Hermione squeal in happiness. Harry turned around._

"What is Harry talking about?" Daniel asked.

Albus was also curious.

"When I first met them, I thought they were together. Harry said no and I said you guys should be. I didn't think he would take me seriously," Sirius explained, hoping Daniel won't kill him.

"It wouldn't matter," Daniel said, surprising Sirius and Emma. "They were in love since they met,"

Emma smiled and nodded.

_ "Look, Harry! Someone gave me a necklace!" Hermione showed him. It was a blue crystal in the middle, with green stones on the outside on a gold chain. It sparkled in the sun._

_ "It's beautiful," Harry said as he walked towards her when the weather suddenly changed. Sirius looked up as the clouds darkened and lightening slashed, making Hermione shriek._

"What's happening? Are we going to be okay?" Emma asked, terrified.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "This is what happened,"

Daniel and Emma stared. This is what happened.

_"What the fuck?" Sirius cursed as he noticed the sudden change._

_ Harry looked around him as the wind picked up, howling and fierce enough to push people. He staggered against the wind._

_ Hermione gaped as this went on, still holding the necklace. _

_CRACK. CREAK. GROOOAN._

_She watched as the sky cracked open, groaning and you can hear hollowed, haunted screams. "What's happening?" She screamed._

_ Harry was starting to get scared. "Sirius, come on!"_

_ Sirius didn't need to be told twice._

_ You could hear screams from the school and the sky as it opened more. Sirius started to rush to the castle, Harry and Hermione behind him._

_ SMASH._

_ Lightening just slashed right in front of Sirius, making him jump back. He felt he heat from the bolt and the ground shake. It groaned as it cracked noisily, and you can hear more haunted screams in the crevice._

_ Hermione was screaming now in full terror. Sirius whipped his wand out, ready to cast._

Emma stared in horror as this was happening. Hell literally opened up around them.

Daniel was silent as he watched.

_ "HERMIONE! NO!" Harry's scream made him turn around quickly._

_ Hermione was grabbed by a glowing, wispy hand from an open slit in the air behind her. She screamed silently as she was tightly bound and pulled. She reached in vain for Harry._

_ "HERMIONE!" Harry screamed as he ran after her._

_ You can see rocks, a dark red sky, and beasts behind her in the open slit. Sirius' eyes widened. "NO, HARRY, STOP!" Sirius screamed as he ran after Harry in vain._

_ They both forgot about their wands as Hermione was pulled faster. Finally, her sound came, and her scream pierced the air, painful. It echoed across the grounds as everything opened even more._

Emma and Daniel winced as they heard their daughter's fear and pain.

They watched as Harry continued to run, even more determined.

_ "NO, HARRY!" Sirius hollered, running as fast as he can._

_ Harry ran more determined and jumped reaching for Hermione. He used his last strength of power to shove Sirius back and he forward. He clasped her hands and she pulled him to her._

_ "Harry…" She whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear. His emerald eyes were determined._

_ "Till the end," Harry reminded her, kissing her._

Both parents were shocked. Harry went with her, even if she was about to disappear. They heard his promise and teared as Hermione did.

_ "NO!" They heard Sirius' anguished scream as his Godson and his girlfriend went into the open hole. With a loud crash, it closed. Everything stilled as the slit closed. No more groaning and screaming. No more ground and sky splitting._

_ All was heard was Sirius crying in anguish and trying to use his wand to open the slit that disappeared. "NOOOOO!" Sirius screamed as he collapsed on the ground onto his knees. "WHY? WHY!"_

Still quite shocked, they were pulled back from the memory into their living room. They stood very quiet and still.

"That's everything," Sirius whispered. You could hear the pain.

"She loved him, Daniel. She loved him forever," Emma whispered, reeling from the revelation. Both kids disappeared forever.

"He loved her back," Albus' soft voice replied. "'Till the end'," He quoted the lovers.

Everyone was silent as they absorbed this.

"They'll be famous forever…like Romeo and Juliet, won't they?" Emma asked. "The best and famous couple in the world…suddenly gone. This will be everywhere. Remembered forever,"

Daniel said nothing. His daughter was gone. _At least she left loved, and knew it._

Sirius looked beside him and noticed a letter. It was Hermione's writing and was sent today.

_May 8, 1993_

_Hi Mum and Dad_

_I thought I'd write to you and tell you something exciting that happened to me. Remember Harry Potter? One of my best friends. Well, for the last few years I gradually fell in love with. It's hard not to fall in love with him. Anyways, last night he admitted his love for me and I was ecstatic. He promised me forever…till the end, and I said yes! Now we're together! And I do love him with my entire being and I do see him in my life forever. So, tell Dad to be nice when he meets Harry. We will see a lot of each other this summer and forever._

_Much love and thanks,_

_Your daughter,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S. Soon to be Potter. Wink_

Once Sirius finished, he teared up. They were really in love. Hopefully where ever they are, they're together.

He happened to glance up and see a photo of happy Harry and Hermione hugging. He sighed and cried again.

BREAK!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Short chapter, sorry. Also, I use full names for characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Back and Dangerous

Harry Potter glared right back into the yellow eyes of his enemy. The yellow eyes were trained on him. The huge beast growled, his claws sticking out like a cat, and the spikes on his back stood upright. This was a clear sign of battle, except Harry stood in front of his wife and child.

Harry and Hermione were married as soon as they noticed a strange glow around them when they finally made love. They knew it was a soul bond, even in a Hell dimension.

Hermione Potter nee Granger stood behind her husband, their daughter in her arms, poised to fight. Neither needed wands to cast, as they knew wandless magic, and both knew fighting, in any way.

Two-year old Alora Potter was nearly as powerful as her parents, and protected them when she needed to. She had her Dad's emerald green eyes, dark hair, almost black, and her mother's milky skin. She had both of their intelligence and bravery.

For the last three years, they fought to survive and were merciless killers. Their knowledge spiked, along with their fighting skills.

Harry lifted his medium sized sword in front of them, ready to kill the yellow-eyed beast. "Come on. We need to keep moving," He taunted the beast.

The beast roared and ran forwards. Harry jumped to land on his back. Hermione flipped to the side, tossing her daughter in the air, and caught her as her husband stabbed it so fast, the beast didn't even know until he died.

Harry jumped off as the beast collapsed. His hardened green eyes softened when he turned to his family. Hermione was smirking at his kill, her brown eyes full of love. Alora smiled at her Daddy. He strode forwards and kissed his wife lovingly.

"Daddy, okay?" Alora asked her emerald eyes boring into him.

"Yes, daughter," Harry assured his two-year old, kissing her forehead. "Now we can move on,"

Hermione sighed in relief. "You always surprise me when you kill so easily,"

"Like you're any different," Harry teased.

They started walking towards the direction they were going before. The sky turned a darker red as nightfall was approaching. The red earth underneath them crackled as they walked. Instead of trees, they had rocks building upwards, which is not natural. Then again, the first time they arrived, things were different and weird.

The sky and ground was a constant red with no trees. Beasts and humans were different, physically and fighting. This caused Harry and Hermione to fight. It's a wonder they're still alive, especially with a baby with them.

They kept walking for a long while, occasionally to stop and rest. Alora grew up, learning and adapted quickly to her parent's lifestyle. She never questioned anything, something Hermione is thankful for.

Steadily, it grew darker. Harry pulled his family closer. When his daughter was born, he was so happy he had a family, the horcrux in Harry's head disappeared, knocking him out. Luckily, Hermione was an amazing fighter and kept them alive.

"Halt!" a deep voice commanded, stepping from behind a large rock.

They stopped.

The man was large and tall with dark red eyes. His skin was pale white, almost blue. He had tattoos from his face down his arms, with a glowing necklace on his neck.

"Says who?" Hermione demanded. Her eyes were a dark brown lately, full of hate and hardships, but held love for Harry and her daughter.

"Me,"

Harry snorted. "Why should we for _you_?"

The man looked surprised. The boy had bravery in this place. "Because I can squash you like a bug,"

Alora laughed. She had a laugh that sounded like bells. Like her Mommy.

The man looked at the baby in the woman's arms. You can obviously see she was theirs. How they had one and still kept living was beyond him.

"What's funny?" The man asked.

"Cause Mommy and Daddy make you go bye, bye," She smiled sweetly.

"Why you little…" the man reached for her. Before he could grab her though, he was found looking at the deep red sky, his back sore. He looked to his left to see the man with emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Don't you touch my daughter," He spat.

The man had to respect him. He had guts and good skills. Except, well, he's been here longer than emerald eyes and will kill him. He jumped up, grabbing his sword.

Harry and Hermione eyed him wearily.

"Show me the rest of your guts," The man taunted.

Harry sighed, pulling his sword out. Hermione did the same.

_Okay, didn't expect her to fight too_. He thought. He shrugged and swung his blade at the girl, except she rolled, tossing her daughter to her husband. He easily caught his daughter and swung at him.

_Holy shit_!_ He almost got me_! The man thought as he stepped back, however, the woman kicked the back of his knees, making him fall painfully. He growled and elbowed behind him. He must have made contact because he heard a grunt.

Then he felt pain of the side of his head as he fell sideways. The emerald eyed man kicked him on the side of his head. Shaking the pain and dizziness away, he got up, surprised to see them in fighting stance.

Their daughter was on her Dad's back, smiling.

With a roar, he swung his blade and attacked again. He swung in circles at each of them.

Both jumped back and twirled away. However he did get the two of them, with shallow cuts, but they never even slowed down. He was surprised, yet again. They surrounded him and fought as he spun in circles. He couldn't get them behind his back. They'll kill him for sure.

Hermione jumped and flipped over him, while her husband cut his leg deeply.

With a cry, he fell down. He swung at the man again, but found air. Harry had tossed his daughter to Hermione and jumped behind the man, his knife pointed at his neck.

The man felt the sharp end and took a deep breath. _Shit, I am so going to die_. He pushed himself forwards away from him and rolled until he was upright again.

Hermione tossed Alora to Harry and split her blade with her magic.

The man stared shocked.

Harry then waved his hand, and the man was paralyzed. He felt a sharp sting and looked down as the woman slid between his legs and cut the inside of them, deeply. He fell.

Hermione got up from behind him as he fell upright and noticed the family looking at him. He was still paralyzed, but knew he was bleeding quickly. Their looks turned emotionless, even the child's. He felt fear for once.

"How?" He gurgled, his blood slowly spewing out.

"We're magical," Harry answered, waving his hand again. "_Diffindo_," He said.

The man felt a sharp sting again. He looked down. There was a cut, an inch deep, embedded in his stomach. He looked up.

"We can kill with magic and our hands," the woman told him. She lifted her hand in the air. "_Avis_," she said and watched as birds flew from her hand.

The man watched as the beautiful birds flew around him. He had never seen anything so magnificent. The birds here are disgusting and huge. He looked at the baby, wondering if she was magical too.

"Yes, she is," Emerald eyes answered.

The man took a deep shuddering breath. He felt his body convulsing, ready to die. They paralyzed him. _How brutal can you get_? "Please…end it," He pleaded.

Harry handed the daughter to Hermione and stepped over him. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up. "You have a very nice necklace," He commented.

"Thanks?" The man asked. _Just kill me already_!

Harry raised his sword and pointed it at his neck. He gripped the necklace in the other hand. "This won't be painless. We're not like that," He informed him before slicing his sword through the man's neck, spilling blood on Harry.

The man stared at the three as his pain faded. The woman was covered in dirt, blood, had a cut, and a bruise on her cheek. The man was also cut slightly, with blood splattered on him, and a slight bruise. The man smiled. _At least I hurt them a little bit_. His last thought faded with him.

Hermione and Harry felt the life leave him. Harry stood up, forgetting his hand on the necklace.

SNAP.

Startled, they both looked down as the blue necklace shattered. It glowed a deep blue color, building a sphere. They tried backing up, but found they couldn't. Harry held Hermione as the color brightened.

"Shit," Harry cursed.

"Mommy," Alora teared.

Hermione gripped her daughter tighter as they were blinded and felt a familiar tug on their naval. They gasped as they felt themselves falling suddenly.

The blue sphere wrapped around them as they fell. They couldn't see anything, but knew they were falling. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for impact.

CRASH.

They both flinched when they heard the noise and felt the sphere wobble a bit. They fell a little more feet when they landed softly. They were wondering what happened, when it smashed like glass into tiny bits.

SMASH.

You could hear the tinkle of glass as it shattered around them. Slowly, they all opened their eyes, cautiously. Last time, a ghost tried to suck their soul through their eyes.

*_Flashback_*

_Hermione groaned as she woke up, sleeping on the ground. She held her protruding belly as she opened her eyes._

_ In front of her stood a ghostly mist of someone, staring at her._

_ Hermione froze. "Harry, wake up," She hissed to her husband._

_ The ghost just cocked its head to the side, looking at her._

_ But Harry was staring at the ghost, wide eyed, and barely breathing. Hermione panicked, rushing to him, but the ghost flew right in front of her, stopping her. Hermione stared into the blue white orbs, fascinated, until she felt cold all over, her chest tightening. She gasped, trying to breathe._

_ "Harry…" She wheezed. She fell back, slowly._

_ The ghost continued to stare at her, taking her life essence and her child's._

_ What neither noticed was Harry woke up, finally, after the connection was broken. He crawled to his pregnant wife and put his hand over her eyes._

_ She gasped as her breath came back slowly._

_"Keep your eyes shut," Harry wheezed. He felt like a Dementor tried killing him, or sucking his soul at least._

_ Hermione closed her eyes._

_So did Harry._

_Finally, a long while later after they regained their posture and magic, they both cast a spell to find the ghost and banish it._

_ The ghost screamed as it was forcibly removed._

_ After a few moments, Harry spoke. "It's okay, love. It's gone,"_

_ Hermione opened her eyes and started to cry. This Hell dimension was taking a toll. She hated it here._

_ "Shh," Harry soothed her. "We just know for next time, love. We're learning to survive in this Hell, and we will,"_

_ Hermione felt her husband's reassurance as slowly stopped crying. They both put their hands on her belly._

_ "And so will the baby," Harry promised._

*_End of Flashback_*

They stared in shock as people stared back. Familiar people. No one moved or said a word. They were at Hogwarts School, with everything the same as it was. Amazingly, not much time passed as Hermione was reminiscing.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Albus stared at his students as they ate lunch. He still haven't got over the fact Harry and Hermione were gone and he couldn't do anything. These last few years have been Hell for him. He could imagine Sirius and the Granger's pain. Last he heard, they were still living, but as zombies. Sirius even took his title back as Lord Black to make the investigation go faster, except that didn't make a difference. However, Sirius was still Lord Black.

He sighed, staring at his food. Above the teacher's table was a portrait of Harry and Hermione, happy. There also was Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, and Susan Bones.

For years, there was an investigation, but no leads. Nothing.

Everyone was affected by this, especially Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley's, and everyone in school, even the Slytherin's. If the two most important people can be snatched and killed, then so can everyone else.

That was until a loud crash echoed the Great Hall, like last time.

CRASH.

Everyone screamed and back away out of instinct. Instead of like last time, a huge blue sphere came and landed, making a force wave. The force crackled the cement up to the walls, knocking students down, and the tables skittered. Before anyone could react or do anything, the sphere exploded like glass.

SMASH.

In the middle of it were an older Harry and Hermione, with a child. They were covered in dirt, blood, and bruises, except the child.

Albus stared. _They were alive and still are_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione backed into Harry instinctively and he put his arm around her, watching everyone wearily. Everyone stared but didn't know what to say, which was a first.

"Harry? Hermione? Is it really you?" Albus' soft voice asked.

They didn't say anything except stared. After living the life they did, they were cautious and ready to fight.

"Harry!" a red head girl cried running up to them. It was Ginny.

But, of course, the two reacted. Both put their hands up. Hermione put a shield up and Harry pushed her back, his eyes going darker.

Ginny flew into Neville, shocked.

"Back off!" Harry growled.

Ron was about to go forward, except Neville held him back. "Are you retarded? Did you not see what just happened? Obviously, they're protective, you fool!" He hissed at the red head.

Ron just backed up, glaring.

"Wise, choice, 'retard'," Hermione snapped cruelly.

Everyone visibly flinched. Even Draco Malfoy, who was actually happy to see them, flinched visibly. He wanted to start a friendship with them, but they looked meaner than Voldemort and Death Eater's! _Maybe later…when they're less hostile_.

Albus watched in amazement. They both just used wandless magic against their own friends. "Harry," He said softly. "Hermione." They looked at him. Their eyes seemed darker and more haunted. He knew why. "We're real…you're not in Hell," His voice was soft. "We don't mean to harm you,"

Slowly, Hermione dropped the shield. She glanced back at Harry, who was still cautious. "Harry," She whispered. "Maybe we're okay now," She was still hopeful, even after all the years. Especially after they were tricked into thinking they were back home.

*_Flashback_*

_ Harry woke up, back sore as usual. Harry and Hermione weren't here long, but missed home so much already. He opened his eyes and sat up, then froze. Standing tall and in front of him was Hogwarts School!_

_ "Impossible," Harry whispered happily. "Mione, wake up,"_

_ She mumbled, but woke up. "What is it, Harry?"_

_ "Is that…Hogwarts?" Harry asked._

_ "Oh, my, God…yes it is!" She squealed and ran towards it, Harry following behind. She pushed open the huge doors but stopped. The inside was just like the outside. Red, red, and more red. No roof, no walls, no students. Nothing._

_ Harry turned confused._

_ Hermione started to laugh, then cry. "You sons of bitches," She cursed._

_Harry was surprised. Hermione rarely cursed, especially that bad. "Who? What is it?"_

_Hermione chuckled through her tears. "They made us think we were home," She gestured to the three people standing there, white as paper._

_Harry stared shocked. Hell people play jokes._

_ "We just needed to lure you,"_

_ "Give you false hope and show you how ruthless this place is,"_

_ "We're hungry,"_

_ Harry and Hermione gulped, whipping out their wands._

_ "Ah, ah, ah. No wands," One of them whispered._

_ "Fight normally," One hissed._

_ "Shit," Harry and Hermione cursed._

*_End of Flashback_*

Albus walked slowly. "No one else," He ordered. He didn't want to scare them away. He missed this for so long. He missed them. "Who's the little girl?" He peered at the girl. She had emerald eyes with dark hair, not quite black, and the color of skin like Hermione's. _Harry's and Hermione's daughter. They had a daughter in a Hell dimension_.

"Alora Leah Potter," Harry answered proudly. He loved his family to death and would proudly introduce her. Besides, it was the child with the love of his life.

"She's yours?" Albus asked. They nodded. "Can I hold her?"

They hesitated.

"We don't mean to harm you, I swear," Albus swore. "I'm just so happy you returned to us after all these years,"

No one came forward.

"How long?" Harry finally asked.

"Three years," Albus answered. "Your guardian and parent's will love to see you, after mourning you all these years,"

Still nothing.

Harry tried Apparating.

"You can't," Albus replied.

That's when Harry and Hermione knew they were home.

"You can't Apparate inside Hogwarts," Hermione whispered, along with Albus. Finally, they broke down crying, relieved they were away from Hell.

Albus rushed forwards and hugged them tightly. "You're home. You're okay," He chanted.

No one moved as their heart breaking sobs filled the Great Hall. Everyone had tears, even the Slytherin's. No one thought they were even alive, but to come back? That's a fucking miracle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black never felt any happiness since his Godson disappeared. He felt like last name said…black. Remus lives with him and this is Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, but that's it. He doesn't even bother with the meetings.

His cousin and aunt, Tonks and Andromeda, tried to cheer him up numerous times. He just never felt like it. Everyone knew that he was depressed and no one could do anything. He visits the Granger's time to time to talk of their children, Harry and Hermione.

Even now, he still gets the ache in his chest. His heart has never been the same.

The Weasley's were a wreck, almost as bad as him. Molly cried every now and then, as did her kids. Arthur never cried, but his face is so stony, you don't want to mess with the old jovial person.

_It's like they took all the happiness in the world with them. In a way, they did._ Sirius thought as he looked at the pictures of Harry, Hermione, James, and Lily. He missed all four of them greatly.

Remus was a wreck, just as bad as Sirius. He barely ate, slept, or did anything for the last three years. Tonks tried with him, but he wouldn't do anything, just staring into space.

Meanwhile, downstairs as the men moped still, a meeting was supposed to be happening.

"Why is Albus late?" Molly asked, stirring soup.

Tonks shrugged. "Never even seen him all day,"

"Me either," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody volunteered. Even he was depressed.

That was when a head appeared in the flames.

"Molly,"

"Ah!" She gasped and turned to the fireplace. "Albus don't scare me like that!" She panted as her breath regulated.

"Sorry," He apologized. "But can you get Sirius for me?"

Tonks shrugged. "I'll try,"

"Tell him it's me,"

Tonks nodded and disappeared.

"Albus, what's going on? Is there a meeting?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but something very important came up. I'll show you as soon as I can. Meeting will be at seven pm instead now," Albus answered, hoping Harry and Hermione were ready to see family. "Also, bring all your kids,"

"They're in school," Molly reminded him.

"Yes, well, Minerva will be bringing them," Albus replied.

"Why?" Moody asked.

"You'll see," Albus answered.

"Albus," Sirius' dead voice greeted.

Albus visibly flinched. Sirius Black was a wreck. "Sirius, I need you to come to Hogwarts, immediately. Floo to Minerva's chambers,"

Sirius looked puzzled, but nodded nonetheless.

Albus nodded. "See you all soon," Albus disappeared.

"Wonder what's going on?" Molly asked, as Sirius got ready to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Emma Granger sighed sadly. She could still remember that horrible morning very vividly when she was told her daughter was gone, perhaps forever. Daniel and she never tried for a second child, for fear.

Her husband had changed. He was even more angry and depressed. He did go to work and try to live, but only because he had to.

Emma stopped working at the dentistry, and started to work at a book store so she can remember her daughter everyday.

At the moment, Daniel was cooking lunch today. Emma was sitting on the couch, watching some mindless television.

"Mrs. Granger," a voice called.

Emma shrieked as she threw the bowl of chips in the air. _Deja Vu, much_?She looked to the voice to see Albus Dumbledore in her fireplace.

Daniel had just finished cooking, bringing their food when his wife shrieked. He followed her gaze. He put the lunch plates down. "What is it now?"

"Um, you are needed at the school here, immediately," Albus didn't want to give away too much. He'd rather see their expression in front of Hermione.

"We're eating," Emma answered dully. She was back to zombie.

"It's _very _important," Albus insisted. "And I'll feed you here,"

Daniel and Emma looked thoughtful. He really wanted them to go. They looked at each other and communicated.

_Like Harry and Hermione_. Albus thought, watching the Granger's.

"Okay." Emma answered, her husband agreeing.

Albus sighed in relief. "Wonderful! I'll send someone for you,"

They nodded.

Albus left.

"Wonder what he wants," Emma replied, getting up to get ready.

"Better be important," Daniel grumbled. "I'm hungry,"

Emma smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch in the Headmaster's office. Alora was on her Daddy's lap, playing with her toy Albus gave her. It puffed smoke and cooed like a train. Alora was fascinated.

"Do you wish to talk about…it?" Albus asked warily. He doesn't even want to. He didn't want to remember all those that had died all though he was thankful Voldemort stayed away, who was also confused and angry about the Hell portal. The portal took the boy he was meant to kill, away.

Harry shook his head. They still weren't speaking much. Hermione shook her head softly, also.

Alora, however, was a different story. "We fight monsters a lot!" She exclaimed ready to tell, but her Daddy put his hand over her mouth. She looked sad and looked at her Daddy, who shook his head. She sighed and went back to her toy.

Albus was surprised what the little girl said and felt sad for his pupils. _They were in Hell, he expected that, but why would Harry stop his daughter from talking_?

"Are you sure?" Albus asked. "Or would you rather see your parents?"

Harry and Hermione said nothing, except look into space, their memories haunting them again. Their eyes were dark, dark shadows underneath, and their demeanor screamed back off.

"I'm going to go get the Granger's and Sirius," He informed them. No sign of light in their eyes. He sighed. "Stay here, alright?" He left without waiting for an answer. He needed the life back into them, and he knew who would be perfect for it.

Once he was gone, Harry let out a breath. "Thought he was never going to leave,"

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked her husband. "How are we going to get work and find somewhere to live?"

"Well, I am still rich here," Harry assured her.

"Oh, yeah," She commented. "But I wanted to finish school to become a Healer,"

"Well, why don't you talk to Albus later?" Harry asked, hugging her close.

Alora let herself down from her Daddy, her legs wobbly as she tried to stand. She got up and walked to the numerous toys on the desk and walls. She put the toy back up and walked back to her parents.

All three yawned tiredly. Alora sat in her Mommy's lap, hugging her as Alora drifted off.

Hermione fought against her eyelids. She's afraid to fall asleep, so used to not doing so. She was just too comfortable, for once in four years.

Harry sighed tiredly and rubbed his face with his hands. He leaned his head back against the soft couch.

Before they knew it, all three fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry jerked awake, hearing voices. Hermione was startled and also jerked awake in Harry's lap. Alora woke up when her Mommy shook her.

"Shit," He groaned, wiping his face. "Sorry girls,"

Hermione yawned and sat up. "It's okay, love,"

That's when the voices outside the door startled them enough to stand up in their defensive positions. Hermione and Alora were behind Harry as the door opened.

Albus stepped through, followed by Minerva, Sirius, and the Granger's. Albus sat at his desk as Sirius was mumbling.

"This better be good, Albus," Sirius warned.

Albus however just smiled no twinkle just yet. "Of course,"

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and stared at the three people standing by the couch. One had emerald eyes, jet black hair, and was tall and muscular. The other was a woman. She had brown, wavy hair with brown eyes, and was also toned. There was a baby on her arms that was obvious who her parents were. Daniel made a choking sound. _They look so different_.

"What is it?" Emma turned to her husband, annoyed. She was having a very good argument with Albus. She followed her husband's gaze and gasped. There stood Harry and Hermione with a little girl.

Sirius, hearing the Granger's turned and nearly chocked himself. His Godson was right there, with his wife and a child.

"Hermione," Emma whispered, tears in her eyes.

Daniel said nothing. The look in their eyes stopped him. They looked dangerous and cautious, eyeing them warily.

"Harry," Sirius whispered, also getting tears.

Still, no one moved.

"Harry, Hermione, wouldn't you like to say hi?" Albus asked.

What no one knew was that Harry and Hermione forgot their parents and these people in front of them made them more cautious. During their time in Hell, they met people who said their parents weren't theirs since they haven't even bothered to find them. Harry and Hermione believed them and thoughts of Granger's or Sirius left them.

*_Flashback_*

_ "Don't worry, love, our parents will come for us," Harry reassured his wife and newborn child._

_ "You think so?" She asked._

_ Harry nodded. "They love us,"_

_ "Are you sure?" A hollowed whispered voice carried._

_ Startled, they looked around, but saw nothing._

_ "If they truly cared, they should be here by now, don't you think?" The voice continued. Both froze and listened. "Where is this Sirius Black now? What about the Muggles, the Grangers? They should work together, if they truly wanted you back,"_

_ Hermione teared as the voice was right._

_ Harry was harder to convince however. "We're in a different plane. How can anyone find us?"_

_ Hermione listened._

_ "Magic," the voice hissed._

_ Harry froze as the voice was right._

_"They have magic. Why don't they get you, if they truly want you back?" the voice asked._

_Neither spoke._

_ "Because they don't! They don't want you or even want you back! They probably staged for you to be here!"_

_ Hermione openly sobbed as Harry teared. The voice was right._

_ Suddenly, a human form appeared in front of them. "They have magic, don't they?"_

_ Harry looked at the form. He raised his hand quickly, before it could react, and said "_Incendio_!" The form screamed as it burned into thin air._

_ "It's right, Harry, It is right," Hermione clutched him while Alora cried silently._

_ "Yes, It is,"_

*_End of Flashback_*

Harry and Hermione came out of their flashback.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her eyes getting narrowed. "How do you know our names?"

Emma gasped. Daniel thought there was something different about her cinnamon eyes. They were distrustful.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked the man with black hair.

Sirius' eyes widened. "You're my Godson, Harry! You're parents were my best friends! Don't you remember?"

Harry eyed him. He did look hurt, but he has no family. "I have no family except my wife and daughter,"

Minerva gasped.

Hermione eyed the two people. "I'm not your daughter. My parents wouldn't let me live in a Hell dimension,"

Albus sighed and dropped his head into onto his desk, rather loudly.

THUMP.

Emma and Daniel teared. "We had no choice," Emma whispered. "We aren't magical. There was no way for us to help you,"

Hermione said nothing, but her eyes hardened even more.

Harry turned to Sirius. "I don't remember my parents, but you do seem familiar,"

Sirius sighed in relief.

"Weren't you the one that were with us when we left?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry's eyes narrowed then. "Yeah, you gave us a gift,"

Sirius frowned as he tried to remember. "That was from Ginny Weasley for Hermione,"

Suddenly, that single sentence made memories flash through their heads as they remembered their last day on Earth. They remembered everything…the fear…the screaming…the horror. That's when they remembered their parents, but still stood away. They still never looked for them.

Albus saw their eyes become lighter with memories of who they are and saw the cautious glance back. They remember, but still distrustful. "They are your parents, Harry and Hermione. Would I lie to you?"

They thought back to those years and wondered if he did.

"Harry," Minerva called, stepping forward cautiously. Harry stepped back, eyeing her. "Your mother was Lily Potter nee Evans and your dad was James Potter. They died when you were a baby. They left you in charge of Sirius, but you had to rescue him…the year you disappeared,"

Hermione gasped. She remembered that night and the day after. "Harry…I remember," She whispered. "Everything,"

"So do I," Harry told her. "But I learned to be more on my guard," That stab was directed at everyone else.

"Please…give your guardians a chance," Minerva pleaded to her cubs. _They look and seem so different now_. "Please,"

Harry and Hermione started to cry. They missed their parents and here they were. They couldn't believe it.

Emma and Daniel rushed forwards to hug them both. Sirius did also. Albus sighed in relief.

After many minutes of crying and reassuring, it was quiet again.

"Did you want to come back home?" Emma asked her daughter.

Hermione tightened her hold on Alora and grasped Harry's hand. "Actually, I prefer to go where my husband goes. We're going to get our own home and complete our schooling and get jobs," Her mood changed so quickly, at the mention of her family.

Harry nodded.

"Magical schooling? Or, muggle?" Minerva asked.

Neither spoke.

"They know wandless magic, Minerva," Albus told her. "I don't think they need magical, but they do need the diplomas and graduate,"

"We're going for both," Harry answered. "Magical and muggle,"

Minerva smiled. "I'll overview you and see what you need to do. If nothing, then you can graduate this year,"

Harry and Hermione just nodded.

"Will that help us for muggle jobs as well?" Harry asked. Sirius was surprised.

"We can make two, with transcripts. Different sets," Minerva assured him.

"Do you want to do it now?" Harry asked.

Minerva nodded her head.

"Wait, before this all goes down…what's my granddaughter's name?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Alora Leah Potter," Hermione told her. "Harry's her dad,"

"Better be," Daniel muttered quietly.

Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Well, I just want to do evaluations," Minerva said, cluing them all to leave.

"Well," Albus stood up. "We will just head down to the Great Hall to wait,"

"We get to eat, right?" Daniel asked.

Albus nodded as he led them away.

"Good luck Hermione and we love you," Emma told her daughter.

"Good luck, cub," Sirius told Harry.

They both nodded.

"Alora, sit on the couch until Mommy and Daddy are done, okay?" Harry told his daughter, plopping her on the couch.

"Yes, Daddy," She replied. "Can I have a toy?"

Harry waved his wand in the air and made a toy…out of nothing. "Here you, go, sweetheart,"

"Thanks, Daddy," She smiled as she played with the train.

Harry stood up and went beside Hermione, both looking at Minerva expectantly.

Minerva was shocked. "Can you do that, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her oddly, but nodded. "That's how we get her clothes, food, and toys. Magic helped us survive," her voice wavered at the end.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, well, let's get started,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva finished writing Harry and Hermione diploma's and certificates with a flourish of her wand. She signed her signature on both sets for the couple.

"There," She replied, putting them aside and standing up. "Now Albus has to sign them and you have to go through the ceremony in a month,"

Harry made a face. _**At least before we graduate we can look into homes and our bank accounts**_**.**

Hermione smiled and nodded. She loved the whole training. They kept surprising Minerva and Poppy, who joined to show Hermione the Healer and Doctor program.

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but his options were _wide _open for him.

Alora sighed. She was bored. She already knew her parent's powers. She had the same. She just wanted to eat.

Harry looked at his daughter. She was slouching, but knew better than to speak. "Perhaps, we should eat and head to Gringott's to see our assists, my wife,"

Hermione realized he was right and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry,"

Alora hopped off the couch and ran to her Daddy. "Finally! I'm starving!"

Harry laughed and hauled his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "You're always hungry," He teased.

She pouted. "Am not!"

Hermione followed them as they left.

Minerva smiled at the interaction and couldn't wait for them to live their lives again. Sighing, she followed them with test results for Albus.

Hermione was looking at the castle as they walked to the Great Hall, her memories coming back. She missed her school, but they had to live now.

Harry was also looking at everything, remembering his Quidditch games and team. He thought of the Weasley's and wondered why he felt hostile toward them.

"This is where Mommy and you went to school, Daddy?" Alora asked, watching everything as they passed.

And the people. My God, they stared a lot.

Hermione and Harry ignored them however and kept a pace. They had things to do today.

"Yes," her Daddy sighed. "Guess it isn't that safe after all,"

Alora frowned as she thought of this. "But then, you wouldn't have had me,"

"Yes, we would," Hermione assured her daughter. "Your Daddy and I love each other,"

"That we do, love," Harry agreed with his wife.

Alora smiled as she heard this and hummed her favorite Christmas song, not that it snowed where they were. Her parents just taught her a lot about everything.

They reached the Great Hall and entered, ready to eat. At the table on the right, Sirius, Emma, Daniel, and Albus sat there, talking. They decided to join them and eat there also.

Minerva joined a moment later.

Harry looked at his menu. "Chicken and rice," He replied. His dinner suddenly appeared on his plate.

Alora clapped. "My turn," she frowned as she thought of her favorite food.

The adults all watched.

"Um, Mommy's food,"

Nothing happened and they all laughed. Alora looked at her Daddy. "I want what Mommy makes,"

"It's called spaghetti," Her Daddy told her.

"Spaghetti!" Alora called and it appeared on her plate. She licked her lips. "Yum!" She dug in.

Hermione laughed at her daughter. "Chicken and rice," She asked for.

Albus was surprised. _Didn't she hate house elves working_?

All three dug in their meal.

"So? How did they score?" Sirius asked.

Minerva smiled. "Higher than Merlin and anyone else," She replied, rather proudly. "They will graduate and do what they want,"

"Congrats, honey," Emma told her daughter. She was proud.

"Yeah, Hermione, congrats kiddo," Daniel smiled.

"Congrats, Harry," Sirius ruffled his hair.

Harry and Hermione chuckled as they ate.

"So…what now?" Emma asked.

Harry swallowed. "We're going to go to Gringott's and plan on where to live,"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Do you have to stay here until you graduate?" Daniel asked.

Minerva shook her head. "No, they can just come back on the day of the ceremony,"

Emma smiled. "Would you like to come home for a while?" She asked her daughter.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione?" Her Dad asked. "We are still your parents,"

"Actually, I'd prefer to be where my husband and daughter go," She finally answered. "I trust them,"

Albus winced. He expected this. "I don't blame you, Hermione. I would want to stay with my better half if I was gone so long…especially in Hell," he directed this at the guardians, who flinched.

Harry nodded. "We need each other," He told everyone.

Alora smacked her lips and everyone turned to her. "All done, Mommy,"

Hermione cleaned her daughter's face. "Say thank you,"

"Thank you," Alora smiled.

Harry and Hermione finished right after.

"Well, you guys better be off," Albus replied, standing up. "Can I ask you to do something, however?"

They looked at him.

"Come to Sirius' for a meeting. It's at seven pm tonight. Everyone will want to see you,"

Harry and Hermione didn't respond.

"Here," Sirius gave them a piece of paper. "Read it, but not out loud,"

Harry took it and nodded. "Can you take the Apparation wards off?" He asked Albus.

Albus did so quickly. "Go ahead,"

"Hermione…" Emma called softly. "We haven't seen you in three years. Why don't you stay?"

Albus' eyes widened. _No_!_ You'll make her mad_!

Hermione stood up. "Yes, well, Harry was with me in _Hell_," She snapped at her mother. "I'm going to live with my husband and daughter," Without a sound, she was gone. Alora went with her mother.

Harry sighed. "Emma…leave Hermione alone," He warned. "She's been through a lot and they way you're talking makes her think you want her to leave me," He looked at them all coldly then. "Nothing will separate Hermione and I…ever,"

Emma flinched. That was what she was trying to do.

Daniel said nothing. He didn't even want to fight with this intimidating person.

"Harry," Sirius warned sharply.

"No," Harry snapped. "It's Hermione and I, till the end," He left without a sound before anything else could be said.

"I agree with Harry," Minerva replied, leaving. "They had only each other in _Hell_,"

Emma looked down, hurt. Was she so wrong to take her daughter away from the one man that took her to Hell?

"He didn't take her," Daniel told his wife.

_Oops, spoke out loud_. Emma sighed.

"At least she had someone, Emma," Sirius snapped. "Leave them alone,"

Emma was about to resort but her husband spoke.

"Stop it, Emma. I respect Hermione's decisions. I just hope you didn't ruin our chance to be in them," Daniel told his wife.

Emma gaped, shocked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Alora walked down Diagon Alley towards Gringott's bank, ignoring the stares they were receiving. They didn't even stop or pause as they continued to walk.

Soon, Gringott's was in view.

"Are we going to that meeting?" Hermione asked her husband. She shifted her daughter more comfortably in her arms.

"Yes, I think we should. They're going to find out anyways," Harry told his wife as he put his hand on her back when they entered the Goblin bank.

Alora stared in fascination at the tiny, scary looking creatures. The bank was silent as their steps echoed, and you could hear them counting money. She kept turning her head to look around. "Wow," She whispered.

Her parents chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead.

They stopped at the last one and the Goblin looked up.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter with my wife and child, Hermione and Alora Potter. We wish to see our accounts, please," Harry politely asked. The Goblin was lucky Harry was polite. Normally he was angry and demanding.

"How do I know you're not an imposter?" The Goblin asked cruelly. "Or all of you aren't?"

Harry sighed and dropped his head. "Fine, can I see the manager? I'm sure he can tell who I am, or do something,"

The Goblin sneered and walked away.

"Sheesh, weren't they nicer than this before?" Hermione scowled.

"Yes," Harry answered. "I guess we were considered dead,"

Hermione snorted. "Of course,"

"Mister Ragnok will see you now," the Goblin replied. He pointed to the door at the side. "Go through there and the last door at the end of the hall," He informed them. He was told to be nicer because they really were Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw. Apparently, Albus let Ragnok know ahead of time.

Harry nodded and walked in the direction. No way was he going to say thank you. Damn Goblin was mean.

Hermione followed. "I hate long hallways,"

Alora struggled in her mother's grip. "Can I walk?"

"Not now," Hermione told her daughter. "We're in kind of a rush, kiddo,"

Alora sighed. "Okay,"

They reached the door that read GRINGOTT'S BANK MANAGER: RAGNOK.

Harry knocked.

"Come in, Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw," a voice called from inside.

"Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw?" Hermione whispered as they entered. Ragnok was sitting at a rather large desk, waiting politely.

"Good afternoon," Ragnok greeted. He was warned ahead of time by Albus the two teenagers were different and quiet. So he wasn't surprised when they only nodded. "I really do believe you, but we need to prove it with blood for our records,"

He gestured to an ink pad on his desk. They both eyed it warily. "Just press it and it will tell us who you are and what you are entitled to,"

Harry sighed and went first. He felt the prick but never expressed his pain. His life in Hell taught him that. "Does my daughter have to do this, too?"

Ragnok looked at the beautiful baby in the mother's arms. He sighed. "Unfortunately, she does,"

"Of course," Harry replied.

After a moment, ghostly writing appeared above the ink pad.

_Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter_

_James and Lily Potter's son_

_Emma and Daniel's daughter_

_Lord/Lady Potter_

_Descendant of Godric Gryffindor_

_Lord/Lady Gryffindor_

_Lord/Lady Ravenclaw-Ms. Hermione_

_Descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_50% of Hogwarts School_

_100,000,000,000 Galleons total for Potter account_

_50,000,000 Galleons in Gryffindor account_

_50,000,000 Galleons in Ravenclaw account-Ms. Hermione_

_100,000,000,000 books in Potter and Gryffindor account_

_Potter Manor in Hidden Area_

_Ravenclaw Manor in Hidden Area-Ms. Hermione_

_Gryffindor Manor in Hidden Area_

_One home in Paris, France, Europe-Ms. Hermione_

_One home in New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_One home in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada-Ms. Hermione_

_One home in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A._

_One Manor is Phoenix, Arizona, U.S.A.-Ms. Hermione_

_One Villa in Milan, Italy, Europe_

_One Manor in London, United Kingdom, Europe-Ms. Hermione_

_One home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_One Manor is Kamloops, British Columbia, Canada-Ms. Hermione_

_ALL GALLEONS, PERCENTAGES, BOOKS, MANOR'S, AND HOMES ARE FROM TOGETHER_

Harry raised his eyebrows when he seen how wealthy he really was. He didn't even know he was a descendant of Gryffindor. "Wow…Hermione we are really well off and we have tons of homes and manors,"

She agreed, also in shock. Her husband was loaded and they never knew. She laughed quietly at that. She didn't choose him for his money, but she wouldn't doubt people will think that. "And you own 50% of the school,"

Harry whistled low as he took his daughter so his wife can do the same thing.

"Actually, because you're married, they just combined everything. What's Harry's is Hermione's. What's Hermione's is Harry's. So if you deduct each other's, then you know what each of you own," Ragnok explained. "My Lord,"

Harry chuckled. "Please, call me Harry when we are alone,"

Ragnok nodded. "Of course, My Lo…Harry,"

Hermione was in shock. She was also well off, without the Potter and Gryffindor accounts. She looked at Harry. "Alora inherits this all," She gestured. "I bet you it will say all that,"

"It will, My Lady," Ragnok informed her.

Hermione blushed. "Please, just Hermione, when we are alone,"

Ragnok nodded. "Of course," It was an honor the Lord and Lady wanted to be on first name basis.

"Okay, sweetheart, your turn," Harry told his daughter. She looked at him. "Put your finger on the ink pad like Mommy and Daddy did," She did so. She didn't flinch either when the needle pricked her. Ragnok wondered if this was a good thing.

She pulled her finger back as they waited. Harry wrapped a band aid on his daughter's finger, after sealing with a spell. Alora loved her band aids and used them whenever she got the chance.

_Alora Leah Potter_

_Harry and Hermione Potter's daughter_

_Lady Potter_

_Descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Lady Ravenclaw_

_Descendant of Godric Gryffindor_

_Lady Gryffindor_

_50% of Hogwarts School_

_100,000,000,000 Galleons total for Potter account_

_50,000,000 Galleons in Gryffindor account_

_50,000,000 Galleons in Ravenclaw account-Ms. Hermione_

_100,000,000,000 books in Potter and Gryffindor account_

_Potter Manor in Hidden Area_

_Ravenclaw Manor in Hidden Area_

_Gryffindor Manor in Hidden Area_

_One home in Paris, France, Europe_

_One home in New York City, New York, U.S.A._

_One home in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada_

_One home in Los Angeles, California, U.S.A._

_One Manor is Phoenix, Arizona, U.S.A._

_One Villa in Milan, Italy, Europe_

_One Manor in London, United Kingdom, Europe_

_One home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_One Manor is Kamloops, British Columbia, Canada_

_ALL GALLEONS, PERCENTAGES, BOOKS, MANOR'S, AND HOMES ARE FROM TOGETHER_

Alora looked at her Daddy. "Is that good?"

Harry smiled. They had just proven who they are and get their accounts. "Yes, it is good,"

Alora clapped. "Good!" She exclaimed happily.

Hermione smiled.

Ragnok shook his head. They were really well off. "It's a pleasure to have you back, Harry and Hermione," He started off.

"Thank you," they both replied.

"And, I will give you a card to use for shopping and whatever else in the magical and muggle world. I will also give you a map of your homes and all you have to do is say who you are at the gates and they will open for you. Your account is 645, Harry and Hermione. I already combined the accounts together to make it easier on you," Ragnok finished his speech. He was used to this, but it was still stressful to say so much to a Lord.

Harry and Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Ragnok," they both replied.

"So, if we want a home somewhere else, we can?" Harry asked. He was thinking they should stay away from the magical world for awhile.

"Yes, if you wish," Ragnok replied. "I will print up papers about your accounts, to rent or own homes, and to rent or own vehicles in the muggle world while I go get your card and map,"

"Thank you," They thanked him again.

He shook his head. They had to be the most polite and nicest couple he's seen in awhile. "Please wait here. Would you like sandwiches and drinks?" He asked, before leaving.

"Just drinks," Harry answered. They already ate, so he knew his wife and daughter were full.

"Very well," He nodded and left.

Harry and Hermione sighed as they relaxed on the couch, Alora on her Mommy's lap.

"That was draining," Hermione moaned, leaning into her husband.

"Yes," Harry agreed, wrapping his arm around her. "Who knew we were that rich and needed so many things?" He sighed. "I can't wait for this day to be over. We can finally have a peaceful, safe, and quiet sleep,"

Hermione agreed wholeheartedly. She missed her sleep so much these last years.

"But, we go to meeting, right?" Alora's tiny voice asked. She was tired, also.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "May as well get it over with,"

CRACK.

"Here are your drinks, My Lord and Lady," a house elf bowed as she put the tray on the coffee table and disappeared before they could thank the elf.

Hermione shrugged and grabbed her drink, gulping it down. She was very thirsty. Harry handed his daughter a sippy cup and she took it thankfully. Harry also drank his drink.

They were in companionable silence until Ragnok appeared with papers, and a silver card on top. He dropped it all on his desk and sat behind it.

"Okay, now, here are your summary accounts," Ragnok handed them three pieces of paper. "Here are you rent or own papers for home and vehicle," He handed them four pieces of paper. They now had seven papers in total. "Here is a large map of where your homes is basically are, and here are smaller ones to show exact location," He handed them thirteen more papers.

Harry looked at the papers in surprise. _Who knew twenty papers weighed so much_?

"And, here is your bank card," Ragnok handed it to Hermione since Harry's hands were full. "Hold on, let me get an envelope for those papers," He dug in his drawer and pulled a yellow envelope out. "Here you are,"

"Thank you," Harry was grateful. One step outside and bye, bye papers. Hermione handed the card to Harry as she held her daughter.

"This card can be used _anywhere_**,** and I mean everywhere. It is a debit card," Ragnok told them. They were finally finishing the last of business.

Harry put it in his back pocket. "Do we need a password?"

"Yes," Ragnok answered, putting a debit card pad in front of him. "Put the card in, and go to PIN options and set one up,"

Harry pulled the card out of his pocket and did as he was told. Hermione watched him as she learned to use the card as well. The PIN was 041795. Hermione understood why.

"And that is the PIN you enter every time you use the card, okay?" Ragnok warned them.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Good," Ragnok clapped his tiny hands. "Anything else I can do for you today?"

"So my wife and daughter are added to my account, and I'm added to my wife's?" Harry asked. He wanted to be sure.

"Yes," Ragnok assured him. "And no one else."

"Okay, then that's it," They were about to leave, until a paper caught Ragnok's attention. "Wait!" He called.

The three stopped and turned to him. They didn't even reach the door.

"I forgot. There is a betrothal contract here between Harry and Ginevera Weasley," Ragnok told them. That's when he finally noticed the anger and dark looks in their eyes Albus warned him about.

"Burn it," Harry ordered. He didn't mean to sound cruel, but anybody coming between Hermione and he made him very angry.

"Yes, Harry," Ragnok replied. Inside he was scared and shaking, but he composed himself on the outside. Lord Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw was not mad at him, but anyone at his directed anger he felt sorry for.

Their eyes softened.

"Thank you and good day," they both replied and left with a giggling Alora.

"Bye, bye, tiny man!" She laughed and blew bubbles.

Harry, Hermione, and Ragnok laughed.

Harry walked outside with his family beside him when he heard someone call his name. He turned to the voice. It was Sirius.

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius panted as he caught his breath. "Glad I caught up to you!"

He breathed while the couple waited patiently.

"Albus wanted to know if you guys would come over now and have supper at my place until the meeting," Sirius told them as he finally caught his breath.

"As long as our food and drinks aren't poisoned," Hermione told him seriously. They were almost poisoned before, and drugged my love potions from a succubus that wanted Harry. "Or any love potions,"

Sirius frowned as he wondered what gave her that thought.

"We're immune to those, love, remember?" Harry reminded her of that same fateful night. The succubus couldn't get Harry because their soul bond made them immune to potions and poisons.

*_Flashback_*

_Hermione and Harry were walking for days after their soul-bond when they first arrived, thirty and hungry. She held onto Harry, and he had his arm around her waist._

_ "Maybe we should break," Harry suggested, utterly exhausted._

_ "Look, smoke! Maybe they can help us!" Hermione was excited. Finally, a human to interact with._

_ Harry followed his girlfriend._

_ "Well, hello," a musical voice called, amused._

_ They both turned to see a tall blonde with blue eyes, and an hourglass figure. She was very beautiful._

_ "Hi," They both replied._

_ She noticed they weren't drooling or anything. Guess she'll have to amp it up a bit. "Drink?"_

_ "Yes, please!" They both replied, sitting down._

_ The woman nearly laughed aloud. Newcomers. She poured love potion in the drink for the man, and poison for the woman. She handed them their drinks with a smile._

_"Thank you," They both said and drank._

_ She frowned as nothing happened._

_ Suddenly, Hermione lurched forward, throwing up what she drank. Harry followed soon after. The woman was shocked. Only soul-bond couples are immune. Hermione sat up, glaring at the woman._

_ "You hussy! How dare you poison me?"_

_ The woman was now scared. The girl was emitting colors and power._

_ "Yuck. Did I have love potion?" Harry asked, incredulous._

_ "I should have smelt your disgusting succubus body," Hermione hissed viciously._

_ "_Incendio_," Harry casually waved his hand as she burned, screaming. "That's for coming between my wife and me,"_

*_End of Flashback_*

"Oh, yeah," She frowned as she remembered. "We should get amulets to protect us from spells,"

Harry nodded. "I agree,"

Sirius just watched and listened. Apparently, in Hell, someone tried to dose them. _Huh. Weird place and time to do so_**. **"So, dinner…?"

Hermione looked at Harry. He looked right back at her. Both eyes agreed. "Sure, Sirius," Hermione answered. "We'll Apparate right after you,"

"Great," He grinned and disappeared with a CRACK.

"Guess we'll do all our things tomorrow," Hermione sighed. She so wanted to get things done.

Harry grabbed his daughter. "I know," He agreed with his wife, his face sympathetic. "Then again, maybe we should rest first." He was better at Apparating with their daughter than Hermione. "Hold on, sweetheart,"

Alora closed her eyes.

Within seconds the couple arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, right behind Sirius as promised.

Sirius looked back and noticed the little family as his house suddenly showed up between the two walls of Number 11 and Number 13 of Grimmauld Place. He watched their faces, but they didn't betray any emotion. They were emotionless when they wanted to be.

Finally the house stood there, tall and finished.

"Well, come on, then," Sirius called as he walked to the front door.

The little family followed.

BREAK!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Short Chapter, sorry. Also, I use full names for characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Revelations

Harry Potter stared at the brownstone home that belonged to his Godfather, Sirius Black, as he entered with Hermione Potter nee Granger and Alora Potter behind him. He turned to his wife and daughter and smiled. They both smiled back as they followed him.

_I'm glad I have Hermione with me, especially my daughter_. Harry thought as he entered into a tiny, long hallway that was brightly lit. He saw a coat rack on the left and an umbrella stand with a shoe rack on the right. On the wall before the staircase leading upstairs was a portrait, curtains covering it. Harry frowned at this.

"Sirius, what…" Harry's voice was cut off by a loud screaming behind the curtains on the portrait. The curtains swung open on their own as a round woman with black hair, grey eyes, and big face started screaming.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOME! HOW DARE MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD DISOBEY HIS FAMILY?"

Alora screamed in terror and began crying.

The woman stared at the child and began screaming again. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS ORION BLACK'S HOME!"

Alora sobbed as she held her mother tighter.

"Shut up, you old bat!" Sirius screamed at the woman angrily. He failed to notice Harry and Hermione murderous looks at the woman in the portrait.

"_INCENDIO_!" Harry and Hermione both screamed their hands at the portrait.

Sirius jumped back when huge, bright, wiry flames shot in front of him, hitting the portrait, bursting it into flames as it burned to charred ruins. The woman's screams silenced slowly as she died.

Sirius stared at the huge black spot that once held his mother. He looked at his Godson and his family.

Harry and Hermione were comforting a crying Alora.

He looked back to the gaping hole. _If I loved that woman, I'd be pissed, but I'm actually relieved…but Harry and Hermione did it wandless when no one else could_. He ended his thoughts as Kreacher, the Black household elf, Nymphadora 'Tonks' Tonks, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Andromeda Tonks ran into the hallway.

"Misses!" Kreacher wailed holding his tiny arms out. "No!" He turned to glare at the Potter's until Harry glared back at the elf.

"No one and I mean _no one_, makes my daughter cry," Harry threatened the elf. "That old bat did,"

Kreacher opened his mouth, but Hermione interrupted.

Hermione too glared at Kreacher. "Just try it, you miserable elf,"

Sirius stared, his mouth gaping. He remembered Hermione to be the nicer one, especially to elves, and Harry was nicer too. "Harry…Hermione…how did you do that?"

"Harry?"

"Hermione?"

All three turned to the voices and finally noticed older Tonks, Molly, and Remus. There stood a svelte woman that looked like an older Tonks. They all had their mouths open and wide eyes. The women were getting tears in the corner of their eyes as Remus' heart began to tighten making him tear as well.

Sirius brightly smiled. "Yes, this is why Albus called me. May I introduce the powerful Potter family? Harry, Hermione, and sweet baby Alora,"

The others looked at the three uncertainly, after knowing they were supposed to be gone, or at least dead. And how the hell do you have a baby in a Hell dimension?

Harry and Hermione looked at the others, smiling encouragingly.

"We really are here," Harry told everyone. "I think," He muttered. He was still wondering if they really were.

"We aren't going to hurt you…unless you hurt one of us," Hermione spoke her eyes on Molly. She never did like that woman. _Probably because she forced her mother-ness on him, when he supposedly needed one_. _She took advantage of my husband_.

"Wait…Potter family?" Molly asked. She knew Ginny wasn't going to get Harry, but Harry was like her own son.

"Are you guys married…with child?" Tonks asked, her eyes shining.

"You damn right," Harry smiled, hugging his family.

Remus began to cry then. "I thought you were…dead! And here you are…alive and married…with a baby!" He collapsed in relief. Harry and Hermione rushed to hug him as he cried.

"We're here Remus, married, in love, and with a beautiful child," Harry reassured the werewolf. This was his uncle. "Would you like to hold her?"

Remus looked up to see the three smiling at him as Harry held his beautiful girl to him. _He'd trust me with their child?_ He held his hands out and she jumped into them.

"Hi, I'm Alora!" She clapped. "You a werewolf!"

Remus choked at looking at her. He thought he lost his best friend's son, and yet here was another descendant of the Potter family. He stared at her, tearing up again. "Hello, Alora. I'm Remus Lupin, your parents' uncle. And yes, I am a werewolf." He was glad she just smiled instead of crying and running.

Tonks stared at her long-time crush in fascination. She seen him cry, be miserable, fight in battle, and handle a child. He will be the best thing for her. "You guys…" Tonks' choked as well, trying to talk.

Harry looked back at her and smiled. "Yes, we're really here,"

"Hello, Molly," Hermione smiled gently as she hugged her. Molly shook out of her stupor and hugged the beautiful brunette that stole Harry's heart. _She was meant for my Ronald, not Harry. Oh well, at least they're back._

"Oh, God, Hermione," Molly sobbed. "I thought you were dead…"

Harry hugged Tonks tightly. "Who is this? She looks like you," He gestured to Andromeda who had tears as well.

"I should. I'm her mother, Andromeda Tonks," Andromeda introduced herself, standing by her cousin. "Hello Harry, Hermione, and Alora,"

All three smiled at her, Alora still in Remus' arms.

Hermione let go of Molly and gently pushed her to Harry, who enveloped her in his arms in a huge and tight hug.

"Oh, Harry…" She cried silently. Her tears were of relief and happiness this time.

Sirius had been watching the whole interaction with a sad smile. He hated that they disappeared instead of having a normal life and he couldn't find them. He smiled to the ceiling. _I did it, James and Lily…well, we all did…we got your son back along with his wife and child_.

"What did you guys do to my aunty?" Andromeda asked pointing at the portrait.

_Way to ruin the moment, Andy_. Sirius thought.

"She made our daughter cry in terror. No one does that," Harry answered Andromeda with no emotion, so suddenly.

"And I hope everyone knows that now," Hermione replied, a bit icily.

_They changed their demeanor so quick_. Everyone thought as they watched the two changed back to their normal selves…well, normal as they can be.

Andromeda nodded, understanding. Her aunt was not the best person in the world. "I understand, it's just you scared us because you shook the house and we seen flames disappearing,"

"Oh…sorry," Hermione apologized with little feeling. "We just used a simple fire spell…but there were two of us so it was pretty powerful," She explained.

"I'll say," Sirius replied still remembering the flames nearly got him. "And wandless,"

Hermione and Harry went quiet.

_*Flashback*_

_ Hermione landed hard on the coarse ground. "Oof," She grunted, palming the ground to land her fall. She turned to see Harry still fighting with the man that threw her like dirt. She needed to be tougher, stronger._

_ WHACK._

_ Harry kept hitting and blocking punches and kicks, until one landed in his stomach. The man then raised his knee into Harry's face, slamming him back with a broken nose._

_ "Harry!" Hermione cried. She felt anger and sadness fueling inside her._

_ Harry looked at her and back at the man who pointed his sword at him. "Well, do it, you chicken,"_

_ "You bastard," The man snarled raising his blade._

_ "NO!" Hermione roared shoving her hand forwards in anger and fear._

_ That was when the man was shoved with a powerful force of air into a jagged rock across the way. His body slammed into the jagged rock with a slick sound, his blood pouring down the rock steadily as his head rolled to the side. His blade fell._

_ Hermione stared in horror. She never meant to kill him._

_ Harry stared shocked. He was shocked his girlfriend just did wandless magic accidentally._

_ "I didn't mean to kill him, Harry," Hermione moaned, her head in her hands._

_ Harry crawled his way to her. "Don't cry, Mione…you had to. We may have to kill a lot of people to survive, Mione," He told her, knowing that was the case. That's how it's been so far._

_ "But…"_

_ "No buts," Harry replied firmly, his eyes already hardening in anger and realization. "We're stuck here…we're going to have to use it to our advantage,"_

_ Hermione nodded, knowing her boyfriend was right._

_ "Can you teach me how you did that?" Harry asked._

_ *End of Flashback*_

"It just happened," Hermione answered her voice low.

"We just learned to tame it and use it," Harry answered looking at his daughter. "Sometimes, you have no choice,"

Remus looked at the reason they got stronger. Alora smiled back at him. _Harry's right. They had no choice_.

Tonks looked at Sirius with her lips pressed together. Andromeda looked quite angry. Molly just looked sad.

"One of these days…can you tell us some things where you were? How you survived? And the happy memories?" Sirius asked, looking at the couple. He really wanted to know these things and why they went quiet when a question was asked.

"Some day, Sirius, we will," Harry and Hermione promised. "Maybe sooner than you think,"

Sirius smiled.

"Just wait till I find who sent you two away," Andromeda threatened, walking down the long hallway. "They'll wish they were dead when I'm finished,"

Sirius shrugged and followed his cousin, the others trailing after him. Remus held Alora's hand as she wanted to walk.

"I walk," She laughed.

"Yes, darling, but pace yourself," Hermione told her daughter.

They entered the brightly lit kitchen and admired the area. There was a long table in the center, with chairs all around. The modern stove was in the corner, the fridge beside the sink on the other side. There were also a dishwasher and cabinets lining all around.

They all began to sit until Sirius spoke up.

"Harry, Hermione…why don't you guys have a nap until supper and the meeting is starting?" He suggested, having finally noting their puffy, tired, and red eyes.

"Thanks," They were relieved. "Can you show us a room?"

"Sure," Sirius replied, walking to a closet by the stove. "This is actually a staircase and leads to a room. No one can enter, except Remus and I, but I'm giving you three access," He opened the door and gestured inside.

Everyone else, except Remus, looked in and only saw a broom, mop, mop pail, and a dust pan. He lives there as well as Sirius.

Tonks raised her eyebrow at her cousin like he was blind.

"What?" Sirius asked, noticing their gazes. "I told you, no one can see or enter it,"

Harry, Hermione, and Alora walked in and disappeared.

Molly gasped. _No, not again_.

"Just go up the stairs," Sirius called into the closet. "The whole area is a bedroom with a huge bed for all three of you,"

"Thanks Sirius!" They all heard and began to calm down, knowing Sirius wasn't lying. "See you later,"

Harry and Hermione entered the huge bedroom and noticed the king sized oak bed in the middle of the room. Hermione headed to the bed and laid down with Alora beside her and sighed heavily. Harry did the same, except took his shoes and socks off. He peeled Hermione's off too, but she was already out. He knew this because she would have said thank you.

Alora snuggled into the bed deeper and her breathing evened out like her mother's. Harry smiled and looked at his two girls, both peaceful. Harry wasn't sure, but he hoped nothing else bad will happen as he drifted off.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lord Voldemort, also know as Tom Marvolo Riddle, sat in his chair in front of the room where their many meetings were held staring at his followers. He had nothing to say or order, seeing as there was no Harry Potter for the last three years, along with his muggle-born best friend, Hermione Granger. He knew all this because Draco told his father one night.

He was really surprised when he heard someone opened a Hell portal above Hogwarts, killing many and taking Harry and Hermione. He wondered who would actually do something that brutal. And to also take his main target. Because of this, Voldemort felt like there was nothing or no one to fight.

He sighed as he tried to think.

"My Lord! My Lord!" Bellatrix voice called out as she ran forward with a paper in her hand. She bowed quickly before continuing. "My Lord, he's back,"

Voldemort looked at his most faithful companion. "Who is back, Bella?"

"Harry, My Lord, along with a family," She sneered and thrust the paper at Lord Voldemort who snatched it quickly, after hearing Harry's name. There it was on front page.

_The Daily Prophet_

_HARRY POTTER BACK WITH BEST FRIEND AND CHILD!_

_Who is the man that looks a lot like Harry Potter? Who is the woman that looks a lot like Hermione Granger? Who is the child? Why, it is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and their daughter whose name we don't know yet. Stay tuned and we'll find out for you. Also, do they seem meaner and tougher to you? Well, because they are! They just came back from Hell!_

Voldemort smiled at the article. "Well, well. Looks like we're back in the business and war, Mr. Potter." He threw the paper and turned quickly. "My followers, Harry Potter is back! We can _kill_ him!"

There was loud cheers and howls at the announcement.

"And his muggle-born wife and child!"

More cheers and howls.

Voldemort grinned in triumph.

"The child is not muggle-born,"

Voldemort froze. "Who dare challenge what I said?"

"I did, My Lord," A voice spoke up, revealing Fenrir Greyback. He grinned maliciously. "You see, us werewolves are on Harry Potter's side. I was just here to spy and kill you," He grinned.

Death Eaters began surrounding the wolf, waiting for Voldemort's order.

"Really?" Voldemort drawled, eyeing Fenrir.

"Really," He grinned. "You see, the child is magical, like the mother and father, therefore Pureblood. However, going after the Potter's is just stupid. See you in the war and battlefield, _My Lord_," Fenrir informed him and smiled sarcastically at the last words.

"Do you really expect to leave and survive?" Bella sneered.

"Why, of course, _Bella_," Fenrir answered. "I know you screw the man here, and can I just say: Ewww? He's like a slimy…thing," He shuddered. "I just wanted to get that out of my system so I can spread _rumors_. I'll leave and survive because _someone_ took the Apparition shields down," He grinned.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled. "Kill the infuriating wolf!"

"Long live Harry Potter and his family," Fenrir smiled and with a loud CRACK, he was gone.

Silence.

More silence.

"Who the hell took the apparition shields down?" Voldemort's voice was low and steady, showing he was _very_ angry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"How the hell did they print this so early?" Sirius roared in anger as he threw the Daily Prophet in the fireplace. His Godson and family were plastered on it, though they did look meaner and tougher.

Molly shook her head. "Who the hell could have even been there?"

"Wonder if Harry will freak out?" Remus asked.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "Voldemort now knows Harry is alive and here!"

Everyone went quiet.

"Are they trying to kill the kid?" Sirius growled. "My God, he just got back!"

"How _did_ they get back, Sirius?" Tonks asked. "What did they all tell you?"

Sirius stood at the fireplace, his back to them. "They got back…wrapped in a sphere the exploded in the Great Hall…and they were cautious." He began as he remembered all he was told today. All four gasped as they realized how they came back.

"Ginny had gone to hug Harry…" Here he was cautious to continue because Molly was listening. Molly smiled. "However, Harry had thrown her back from him and Hermione put up a shield…all wandless," Molly eyes went wide. "It took awhile for Albus to persuade them that they were really home and okay," Tonks and Remus got tears again.

Sirius sighed and looked to his friends. "Apparently, everyone was crying, even after Albus took them to his office for privacy and see if they would talk…which they didn't…and we, as in me and the Granger's, went to see them, but their reaction…well, it wasn't what we were expecting. They finally warmed up, even with all the tension through the whole visit, mind you it was all Emma, and Minerva agreed to test them to see if they pass and they did with flying colors." They all smiled proudly. "We then all had dinner with them and it was wonderful…until Emma started again and pissed Hermione and Harry off to leave, so we talked to Emma," Sirius frowned as he remembered.

"Who is Emma?" Andromeda asked. She feared it was his girlfriend.

"Emma? She's Hermione's mother," Sirius answered. "Did I forget to mention that?"

They all nodded.

Sirius laughed lightly. "Sorry. But, yeah, Hermione's protective mother," They all nodded again. "That was when Albus asked me to bring them here earlier to rest and I agreed. I knew Remus had to see them," Remus smiled. "They let slip that they were poisoned back in Hell, who ever the fuck does that in a shit hole, and were cautious to eat and drink my food…" Here he was interrupted.

"Who poisoned them?" Molly asked.

"What did they poison them with?" Tonks asked.

"Seriously? In a Hell dimension?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed. "Some succubus did. Love potion and something to kill Hermione. Yes, seriously, in a Hell dimension," He answered. No one spoke as they contemplated. "Anyways, that was when Harry reminded her that they're immune to potions and certain spells and we arrived here," He finished.

"Wait…immune?" Andromeda asked her brain thinking.

"Yes, why?"

"My God, they're soul bonded," Andromeda gasped. "Those are the only people that can be immune at all…unless you wear amulets," She raised her eyebrow questioningly at Sirius.

"Hermione said they had to get some, not that they had some," Sirius answered as he realized his cousin was right. He read the damn book in fact, because he fell in love once. His heart tightened a bit as he remembered her death.

Remus, Molly, and Tonks gasped at the realization that Harry and Hermione are soul bonded and why they're married…all in a Hell dimension.

Weird to anyone else?

"That is actually…extraordinary." Remus told everyone as his heart began to beat normally for once since Harry and Hermione disappeared.

They all nodded.

"Wait a minute, I just realized something…" Sirius mumbled. "The necklace I gave Hermione that Ginny handed me…she wasn't wearing it," He looked up in surprise. "Why would she not wear it?"

"Why does it matter?" Molly asked a little upset Ginny is involved again.

"Because she loved that necklace and she received it prior," Sirius answered.

"You mean, prior Hell opening?" Tonks asked, her Auror training kicking in. "You're saying the necklace was a portal?"

Sirius looked at his cousin in surprise and shock. "Am I?"

Everyone blinked except Tonks, who locked her gaze on her cousin. "Yes, that's what you just said,"

Sirius collapsed in a kitchen chair as everyone knew what Tonks was saying and wondered if it were true.

"My God…" Sirius whispered. "No wonder we couldn't help them,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia Bones stared down at the Daily Prophet with mixed feelings. She was relieved, sad, angry, and astonished. She was also wondering where they were now as she needed to question them.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"It's open," Amelia called staring at the Prophet. The door opened and someone stepped in. There was a moment of silence.

"It's true," A voice she knew so well told her. She looked up to him. He nodded to the Prophet. "It's all true,"

"Where are they?" Amelia asked, throwing the paper away.

"Safe," He answered. "And I want to talk you there, but you have to promise to keep it a secret and help them recover,"

Amelia agreed. "Why do they need to recover?"

Albus handed her a slip of paper with raised eyebrows. "Hell," He reminded her.

Amelia felt her chest tighten. Because of the Hell portal, she lost Susan. "Of course," She murmured as she took the slip of paper.

"Be there at seven pm Ms. Bones, and they will answer your questions," Albus told her. He started to leave. "Oh, yes, they're also cautious and extremely powerful," He left the office with a soft click of the door.

Amelia stared at her door. "Extremely powerful?"

She looked down at the paper as it burst into flames. _Order of the Phoenix, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione woke up to a wonderful aroma of supper as their stomach's growled in hunger. Both smiled at each other and laughed when they reacted the same. Alora woke to her parents' laughter.

"Supper?" Alora asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her green eyes were sparkling, even though she just woke up.

"Yes, so let's go, because I'm starving," Hermione tickled her daughter's stomach, her brown eyes full of laughter.

Harry laughed and pulled them to him in a squeeze.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped and laughed.

"Dadeeee!" Alora squealed quietly.

Harry let them go laughing. "Come on, I'm starving now!"

They followed after him, but he picked Alora up.

"I wanna walk!" Alora whined. _I was able to walk all the time_.

"I don't trust these stairs," He told his daughter. Hermione was ahead and opened the door and stopped in surprise. Her parents were there, along with the earlier occupants. Harry stopped behind his wife and wondered why she stopped.

"Uh, Mione?"

Hermione snapped out of her stupor and went forwards. "Hello mother and father," She greeted formally and stiffly as she sat across them. "Remus, Sirius, Molly, Tonks, and Andromeda,"

Harry said the same greeting and sat across Daniel, beside Hermione.

They all said hello back.

"Alora, this is your grandpa and grandma," Hermione pointed to her mother and father. "The rest are your aunts and uncles,"

Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Andromeda smiled at Hermione's words.

Alora surveyed them all and knew how she would know her grandparents. They looked a little like her Mommy.

"Thought we could all catch up," Sirius began after the silence as he continued to stand at the stove and cook, with Molly's help. "But first, Hermione, I need to ask something," he put his spoon down and turned to her, as did everyone else, except Harry. He looked at his Godfather with no emotion as usual.

"Where is the necklace you had when you…left?" He asked.

Hermione stared at him. Harry looked down at the table and held her hand.

"I threw it away," She answered.

Molly finished the spaghetti and salad for Sirius.

"Why?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Because…because it tried to kill me when I was pregnant,"

You could hear gasps all around the kitchen.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Forgive me for pursuing…but how did it try to kill you?"

Hermione sighed and told, through her own flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_ Harry and Hermione were walking along the rocky earth for Hermione's routine walk for her pregnancy. She held Harry's hand as she was big and waddled, rubbing her stomach affectionately._

_ That was when she began to feel heat on her chest and tightness on her throat, choking her. She gasped and spluttered, causing Harry to stop thinking and look at her. Her throat and chest were getting red and bruised quickly._

_ "Shit," Harry cursed trying to grab the necklace. He touched it and burned. "Son of a bitch!" He growled angrily. Hermione then collapsed out of weakness as she continued to struggle to breathe. He ripped part of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand._

_ Hermione gripped her husband in fear._

_ Harry again reached for the necklace and tugged hard. His shirt burned slowly and the stench was rotten._

_ Hermione took a few deep gulps of air as the necklace was loose from her neck._

_ Harry only pulled harder in anger. "Get…the…fuck…off…my…WIFE!" He screamed at the necklace and yanked so hard, when it snapped off Hermione she shot forwards into his grasp. Harry threw the necklace down as it burned through his shirt, burning his hand again. Harry hissed in pain and swore._

_ Hermione breathed quick and deep gulps. "Oh God, thank you Harry! Let me heal your hand!"_

_ Harry hugged her closely. "I'd do anything, Mione, for you. I can't live without you…or our baby," He held his hand out as Hermione cast a spell over it to heal his hand, even burning scars._

_ She felt relief and safe in his arms. She knew she could trust Harry._

_ He kissed the top of her head as they breathed._

_ Hermione looked down at the glowing red necklace and made a decision. "_Wingardium Leviosa," _She held her hand to the necklace. She put all her anger and fear in her hand. "Now fuck off!" She yelled as the necklace soared away so fast they didn't see it anymore, until there was a huge explosion that rocked the earth and a light exploded brightly a few miles away._

_ Harry and Hermione stared, mouth's open._

_ "I keep forgetting how powerful you are," Harry told his wife as the light faded._

_ "Yeah, like you're any different," Hermione scoffed._

_ *End of Flashback*_

"You did that?" Sirius asked. "Daaaamn,"

Hermione smirked as Harry smiled a little.

Emma and Daniel were both thinking instead that Harry would do anything for Hermione and Alora, as he proved already. And that they're love for each other was clearly there. _And very powerful, too_. Both parents thought without knowing they had the same thoughts.

"You two are very powerful and show your love and protection so clearly…it's amazing," Emma was amazed.

Everyone else agreed with her.

"Thanks, Mother, and yes we are," Hermione smiled brightly at her mother.

"Guess there isn't any point in intimidating you, now, eh?" Daniel asked Harry, half joking, half seriously.

Harry smiled. "You still can. You're her father, I'm her husband. Although we both agree of her safety and needing her love, as well as Alora's," He reassured the father that lost his daughter too young. He couldn't imagine that pain, couldn't imagine life without his beautiful daughter, Alora, or the failure of not keeping her alive and safe. He knew what Daniel is going through, ever since Alora was born.

Daniel smiled sadly. His son-in-law reassuring him because he failed his job as father to his daughter. Then again, he has another chance, and with his granddaughter now as well.

"And I got rid of the horcrux in my head when Alora was born," Harry told everyone.

Forgetting the previous comment from Sirius a moment, they began a different discussion.

"You had a horcrux? In your _head_?" Andromeda's voice was of horror.

Harry nodded. "All thanks to Voldemort,"

"That bastard," Andromeda snarled. "How many are there? Do you know?"

Harry nodded. "There are seven. The diary in second year, the snake-Nagini, Ravenclaw's diadem, a cup in Bellatrix's vault, a locket that has the initial's R.A.B., the Marvolo family ring, and me," He answered.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked horrified.

"I hacked into Voldemort's mind when I figured it out in 1992," Harry answered.

"Come again?"

"Well, younger Voldemort showed up with the diary, and disappeared after I stabbed it with a basilisk fang, so I figured that he must have been connected but how and why though…"

"And that's when I figured it out about Horcruxes because I came across it in a Dark Magic book," Hermione finished.

"Why were you reading Dark Magic?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

"Is that bad?" Emma asked.

"Yes,"

"No," Hermione corrected. "Not unless you're career demands it." Hermione muttered her next sentence. "Also, how is dark if it saves your life? I think the magical world doesn't know grey shades,"

"A Healer," Andromeda realized.

"Yes," Hermione nodded going back on track. "I was studying for my career already and it required those things. When Harry mentioned how odd it was and how can Voldemort still be alive, I knew it was the Horcruxes. The hard thing was figuring out what they _are_,"

Silence.

"So, how did you figure what they are?" Remus asked intrigued.

"Like I said, I hacked into Voldemort's mind, all thanks to our mental connection because of him," Harry told him.

"How?"

Harry sighed. "I just concentrated and invaded his mind several times when we were in Hell. He didn't even suspect because he thought I couldn't, me being in Hell,"

Mouths fell open as gasps were heard.

"That's how Voldemort stays alive?" Tonks questioned. "Ms. Bones will definitely want to hear about this…if I can tell her?" She was hesitant to piss off the Potter's.

"No, you can. Maybe she can get the rest," Harry reassured Tonks. "I just need to bring it up to everyone when the meeting begins,"

"I'd say so!" Sirius exclaimed. "This will really help us defeat him in the war along with out allies!"

"We have allies?" Hermione asked.

Remus nodded. "A good few,"

"So how many are destroyed?" Molly asked Harry. She was shocked those two figured out something this huge already.

"How many what?" Harry asked. _Why are we talking about two different topics? I was just thinking about the allies…wonder who they are_.

"Horcruxes," Molly simplified.

"Oh. Well, only two," Harry answered.

"Only two?" Tonks repeated. "Out of seven? Good God, we need to finish the rest and finish this war,"

"War?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Voldemort has gotten stronger somehow, with corporal form, and is attacking anyone and everyone," Molly answered sadly. "We can't win, but we try,"

"When we destroy those Horcruxes, we go in for the kill," Hermione thought. "Yes, because Harry and I are strong, and with some allies we can kill the Death Eaters along with Voldemort,"

"Yes," Sirius and Remus agreed.

"Kill?" Molly asked.

Harry and Hermione turned to her.

"Molly, if we don't kill these sons of bitches, they will rise and attack, _again_," Harry told her quite angrily. "And if we're branded murderers, then so be it!"

Molly, Andromeda, and Tonks stared at Harry.

"Are you serious?" Molly asked.

"You damn right." Hermione interrupted. "I will make the world better for my daughter,"

Silence.

"Unless of course, they accidentally kill out of self defense," Tonks replied innocently.

"Of course," Harry and Hermione smiled innocently.

Sirius and Remus smirked.

"Tonks!" Molly was aghast. "You won't let them! They're just children!"

"Do you understand any of this?" Emma whispered to her husband.

"I'm starting to. Our daughter's world is worse than ours," Daniel whispered.

"We are not just children." Hermione snapped. "We are adults that had to survive in a Hell dimension, not children,"

"Which reminds me, now that we came to a full circle," Sirius glared at Molly. "That was so cool how you got rid of the necklace!"

Everyone laughed lightly.

"Isn't that the same necklace you received just moments before Hell opened?" Tonks asked, forgetting all about subtle motives.

Harry and Hermione heads snapped to her direction.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked.

Tonks repeated her question, although inside she was scared. He sounded angry.

Hermione's mouth dropped open in realization as the Granger's did. "Oh, my, God, Harry…it was the fucking necklace,"

Everyone was surprised Hermione actually swore. Hell really changed them.

Harry then snapped his head to Sirius. "You gave her the necklace,"

Everyone looked at Sirius.

"Whoa!" Sirius raised his hands in defense. "I'd never hurt you two…now three! Also, I didn't give you the necklace, Ginny did!"

"WHAT?" Molly shrieked. "Don't you blame this on my daughter, Sirius Black!"

Hermione frowned as she tried to remember.

"_Blame _her?" Sirius asked. "She's the one that handed me the damn package and asked me to give to Hermione!" He yelled at Molly.

"Ginny isn't that smart enough! Besides, why would she hurt her best friend and future boyfriend?" Molly demanded, her face as red as her hair.

"Future boyfriend?" Harry frowned.

"That's probably why she did it!" Sirius yelled. "Because he chose a brilliant witch, named _Hermione Granger_!"

Hermione looked at her parents who were watching and grinning at Sirius' comment about their daughter.

Molly made fists at her side. "I think I'd know if my own daughter had those intentions, _Sirius Black_! And, hello, it's Harry! She'd never harm Harry!"

"Yeah, except it wasn't meant for Harry, you old hag!" He growled. "He _chose_ to go with Hermione and Ginny hated that!"

"I'm so sure!" Molly scoffed. "Like Harry would run with _Hermione _if he had the chance with Ginny!"

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione demanded.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry, Daniel, and Emma asked angrily.

Now the Granger's were involved.

Tonks watched wearily and wondered if she should use her Auror status as her mother smacked her head on the table. She noticed Remus stand beside Sirius to hold him back.

"That was low, Molly, even for you," Remus told her, his eyes darkening in anger.

"What?" Molly asked. "Why? She's just a muggle-born!"

Harry stood up, his chair falling back.

It clattered as everyone went quiet.

"She's my wife and soul bond," Harry ground out through clenched teeth. "Obviously I love her,"

Molly sighed. "I didn't mean that…I just…Ginny wouldn't do something like that, even to you, Harry,"

"Yes," Sirius coughed.

Molly turned to him her eyes flaming. "Fuck you, Black,"

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Last name? Fine. How would you know, _Weasley_? You never spend time with your own daughter!"

Molly gasped.

Alora was standing by her mother, but now she was scared. She ran to her grandpa, her parents telling her who her grandparent's were, as he was not yelling or fighting. She tugged his pants.

Daniel looked down in surprise at feeling a tug. There stood his granddaughter, her eyes wide and full of tears. He bent down and picked her up and she hugged him tightly, her face in his neck.

"Okay, guys," Emma began but she was cut off.

SMACK.

Everyone flinched as they knew Molly would slap Sirius soon enough. His head snapped to the side. Harry and Hermione stared.

"MOLLY!" Andromeda yelled, rushing to her cousin's side. "That wasn't called for!" She glared at the red headed mother.

"Not called for? NOT CALLED FOR? HE'S ACCUSING ME AND MY DAUGHTER!" Molly hollered, not standing down.

Daniel felt hot tears on his neck and knew his granddaughter was crying. That was when _his_ anger burst forth. "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone looked to the angry Granger to see a clutching Alora with him.

"YOU'RE SCARING MY GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Amazingly, no one spoke or did anything…for a minute.

SMACK.

Molly held her face as she turned back to Andromeda.

"That's because he can't hit you back," Andromeda spoke.

Daniel sighed and looked down.

Molly looked at Sirius. "At least I didn't hand her the necklace itself,"

Sirius eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something?"

"Is it not clear?"

Harry spread his hands and everyone was shot back into the walls. "Alright, I've had enough,"

SLAM.

Hermione looked around at everyone. "Mother, how the hell did you get involved?" She stared at her mother on the wall.

"I _was_ trying to tell them to stop," Emma answered.

Tonks was the only one at the table with Daniel.

"I agree with Sirius," Harry announced, still holding everyone.

"WHAT? HARRY, HOW COULD YOU?" Molly sobbed.

"Because the gift was from Ginny, for Hermione, a simple muggle-born," He snapped, using her words against her.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Molly shrieked. She lunged at Sirius and pulled his hair.

"AUGH!" Sirius screamed.

Andromeda lunged at Molly, pulling her hair. "LET GO OF MY COUSIN!"

"MOLLY! ANDROMEDA!" Remus yelled, reaching for Sirius.

Harry lunged to assist Sirius quickly.

Hermione grabbed both Andromeda and Molly heads and pulled back sharply.

"AH!" Both howled falling back.

A whistle pierced the air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" A voice yelled.

Everyone was startled as they looked to the doorway to see Amelia Bones with her hands on her hips, looking angry. Behind her were Minerva, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Moody, Arthur, and Albus.

"Uh…" Sirius tried.

"Ma'am," Tonks stood up and regarded her boss.

"Tonks, care to explain?" Amelia demanded.

Tonks pursed her lips. "Well…which part? Harry and Hermione returns? Or the fighting and yelling you just saw?"

Amelia looked to see the two holding the other people. "Perhaps the beginning?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes, ma'am,"

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Amelia sighed. "Not now, children,"

No one ran forward or spoke.

"Thank you," Amelia replied. "Tonks?"

"Well…actually it all began with fighting," Tonks shrugged.

Amelia raised her eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because that red head sent Hermione to Hell!" Sirius yelled, pointing at Ginny. Everyone gasped, but the other ones and Amelia.

Amelia looked to the red head girl.

SMACK.

"DAMN YOU BLACK!" Molly roared after slapping him.

Amelia snapped back to the front, missing Ginny's wide fearful eyes.

"MOLLY!" Amelia yelled.

"And that's how it started," Tonks muttered, loud enough for Amelia to hear.

Andromeda again lunged for the red head matron.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled, spreading her arms.

Everyone again slammed into the walls.

SLAM.

Amelia flinched at the noise.

"Oh, dear," Albus muttered as he slipped past Amelia. "Okay, before this goes farther, what is the proof?"

"Ginny told me to give it to her! And Hell just coincidently opened above and around her? I don't think so!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why, you…" Molly struggled in Hermione's magical grasp.

"Where is the necklace?" Amelia asked.

"I threw it and it exploded when it tried to kill me," Hermione answered. "And you know, Sirius is making sense,"

"Like hell he is!" Ron growled coming forwards. No one accused his baby sister.

"That's what happened, Ronald, _remember_?" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Leave my children alone!" Molly yelled. "And let me go, damnit!"

"Wait…" Amelia began, but was ignored.

"Why? It's true!" Harry yelled at Molly.

"Fuck you, Potter!" Ron yelled and punched Harry.

All mouth's dropped open except Hermione's. She dropped her magical hold and lunged at Ron, making them fall to the floor. She grabbed his head and slammed it into the floor.

SMACK. CRACK.

You could hear the whole room gasp.

"You broke my nose!" Ron howled.

"No one hurts my husband!" Hermione growled her cinnamon eyes filled with hate. Harry grumbled as he got up. _So much for best friend_**.**

"Husband?" Ginny whispered.

"How can best friends fight?" Bill asked his wife, Fleur.

Daniel put his granddaughter down to help Harry.

"Stop!" Amelia yelled.

"You _BITCH_!" Ginny shrieked and jumped in top of Hermione, grabbing her hair.

"Get off me, you red cow!" Hermione yelled running back into the wall to slammed Ginny into it.

Ginny grunted painfully and fell down.

Hermione turned swiftly and punched Ginny in the gut and the face, so fast everyone barely saw. "It's…your…fault!"

Remus and Sirius had their mouth's open in shock at their 'children' lose control.

Ginny then shoved Hermione.

"Leave my Mommy and Daddy alone!" Alora screamed her hands out.

Ginny and Ron both slammed into the wall beside their mother.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alora sobbed as she ran to her parents.

"Did she…" Fred began.

"Just do magic?" George finished.

"Whoa," Bill and Charlie gasped.

"_Mon Dieu_," Fleur whispered.

Arthur and Amelia both sighed tiredly.

"Did I forget to mention the daughter's abilities?" Albus asked, amused.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" Amelia yelled.

Everyone froze, except her.

"Do you people have any idea how childish you're behaving? This child is better behaved!" Amelia pointed to Alora. "Ginny must be guilty, you all reacted badly,"

"Now, Amelia," Arthur began.

"Why aren't you frozen? _Petrificus Totalus_," She muttered to Arthur. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, Ginny must be guilty since you all fought about it, right?"

No one can speak, but eyes were blinking or wide in fear.

"_REVERNATE_," Amelia said.

They all thawed and looked at her quietly.

"Ginevra Weasley…did you or did you not give Hermione Potter the necklace?" Amelia demanded staring at the girl. "And to think I came here to visit and talk to the Potter's," She muttered.

"Amelia, come on!" Arthur pleaded. "My daughter wouldn't!"

Amelia shot Arthur a glare.

"Of course she did!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius!" Amelia snapped.

Arthur shot past Amelia quickly and punched Sirius in the face. Sirius held his face as it shot to the side. "Not my daughter, asshole!"

"Oh, come on!" Sirius howled. "That's the third fucking time!"

"Arthur!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Ginny didn't…" Arthur was flung into the wall.

SLAM.

Everyone flinched and stepped back.

"Don't you fucking hit my Godfather again, anyone," Harry snarled. He was so fucking tired of all this bullshit and hitting.

Amelia and Albus both sighed, face palming.

"Okay, I think we should stop…" Amelia began.

"Alright!" Ginny sobbed. "I did it! Don't hurt us anymore! I purposely gave Hermione the necklace! But I didn't know what it could do!" She confessed.

Amelia's mouth dropped open.

"Hah! I knew it! I told you!" Sirius yelled in triumph.

"Gin?" Charlie asked his voice hurt. He couldn't believe his baby sister could do something like this.

She looked at Charlie. "I'm so sorry, but I was so tired of being second to Harry! It was Hermione this and Hermione that! Then, they go and date!"

"Did you ever think that they loved each other and that's why Harry spoke highly of her like she did of him?" Tonks asked the girl.

Ginny looked down. "No…I wanted Harry for myself…my mother told me all my life I'd be his wife…not some muggle-born tramp," She glared at Hermione.

"HEY!" Hermione growled coming forwards, her magic sparking around her.

"She's not a tramp," Harry growled. Now he knew why he didn't like her at first, or in that fact, anymore. He held his wife back before Amelia put her away for murder.

Amelia swept her hand across her forehead. "So, you sent Hermione to Hell because she dated Harry? Do you realize how _childish_ and _stupid_ that is?"

Ginny looked down. "It wasn't supposed to do that. Pansy cursed it wrong…and it was meant for someone else,"

Molly gasped at her daughter's words.

SMACK.

Molly held her face as it snapped to the side.

"ANDROMEDA!" Amelia yelled annoyed.

"That's for hitting Sirius and he was right," Andromeda shrugged.

Everyone looked back to Amelia.

Amelia ignored the stares and started again on Ginny. "What was the curse meant to be and who was it meant for?" Amelia asked.

"To turn love to hate," Ginny softly replied. "And does it matter who it was meant for? It's not at that person, now,"

"Love into hate?" Amelia asked. "My God, you really would have killed Hermione. Her love for Harry is a lot,"

"Well, I didn't actually choose the curse per se…I asked someone to do their own curse for me," Ginny sighed.

No one spoke but sat down, all shocked Ginny did this.

"Start from the beginning, Ginevra," Amelia demanded. She was angry anyone would turn love into hate, and also kill many…as well as her niece, Susan.

_*Flashback*_

_ I was once again staring at Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table with my brother Ron, and their female best friend, Hermione Granger. I loved his messy black hair and the wiry glasses covering his green eyes that showed every emotion. When he saved me last year, I was very certain he was my knight in shining armor and loved me. That's why he went to save me in the first place._

_ I sighed lovingly, even though I had seen Hermione talking to my lover._

_ "You know, he doesn't love you," Lavender Brown's voice hissed at me._

_ My head snapped to look at the infuriating blonde. "You're just jealous he doesn't even like you,"_

_ Lavender laughed. "You think I want Harry? Even if I did, I stand no chance. No woman stands a chance with Hermione Granger by his side,"_

_ I frowned. "You're just trying to dishearten me. Well, it ain't working," I huffed and stood up, stalking away angrily._

_ Outside the Great Hall, I stalked right into Slytherin's Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. "Oof," I grunted and fell._

_ "Watch it, Ginevra," Pansy sighed._

_ "Yeah, my dad will kill me I ruin these shoes," Draco replied._

_ "I'm sorry," I stuttered. I heard the stories about these two from my family. Never trust Slytherin's._

_ "Don't worry about it," Draco told me and they began walking away._

_ "Wait!" I called when I realized they were being nice and I can use this to my advantage. "Can you help me?"_

_ Draco and Pansy turned back to me._

_ "With what?"_

_ "Cursing an irritating person," I answered._

_ "Well…we aren't evil anymore, sorry," Draco told her, glaring at Pansy._

_ Pansy sighed. "But we do help others in need," She pleaded to Draco._

_ Draco sighed._

_ "Give us till tomorrow," Pansy assured me._

_ I was happy. "Great!"_

_ Next Day_

_ I was standing outside the Great Hall waiting for Pansy and Draco and the gift they were giving me. I finally saw them coming and smiled eagerly._

_ "Here," Pansy thrusted the gift in my hands. "Keep the paper between your skin and the necklace,"_

_ I held the beautiful necklace in my hand. "Why am I using this?"_

_ "Least suspected gift, Ginevra, duh," Draco sighed. "We cursed it with love turn to hate,"_

_ My mouth dropped open. "That's good," _

_ "Thank you," Pansy smiled. "She'll love it, who ever it's for,"_

_ I laughed, almost evil. "Don't worry, you will know,"_

_ Draco and Pansy saluted me jokingly and went inside the Great Hall. I followed after, grinning. I knew the perfect person to give the gift to. I entered and stopped so quickly._

_ Down the table were Harry and Hermione kissing and cuddling._

_ I gasped as my heart was ripped to shreds, making me gasp and tear. I lost him, just like Lavender warned. To the exact person she said to. "No," I gasped painfully. I saw everyone happy for the couple, even Draco and Pansy. "No, no, no," I moaned and ran out of the Great Hall before anyone noticed, or so I thought, and ran to my dormitory in the Gryffindor tower._

_ I sat at the table and sobbed my heart hurting. I looked at the necklace and wrapped it in the box, now that I had no use for it._

_ "Ginny…what's wrong?"_

_ I looked up surprised to see Sirius there. "Sirius," I sniffed. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I came to see Harry," He answered. "Do you know where he is?"_

_ "In the Great Hall snogging Hermione," I replied snarkily._

_ "They're together?" Sirius was surprised. "Great, can't wait to congratulate them! See you later," Sirius turned to leave._

_ I felt anger that even he was happy for the couple. No way was Hermione going to steal my Harry away. "Sirius, wait!"_

_ Sirius looked at me._

_ "Can you give this to Hermione? I found it on her bed," I smiled and handed him the package with the necklace nestled inside._

_ "Sure," Sirius smiled. "See you later,"_

_ "Later," I smiled. "Hermione will regret ever taking my Harry,"_

_ Later_

_ I watched in horror as Hell opened and people died around me. I was scared and sad wondering what the heck was happening._

_ "APPARATION WARDS ARE DOWN! THOSE WHO CAN APPARTE DO SO NOW! TEACHERS HELP STUDENTS!"_

_ I felt myself being grabbed by one of my older brothers and felt the sensation of being Apparated. We all landed at home._

_Mother ran to us, frightened. "What's wrong?"_

_Instead of answering, we all cried. _

"_Arthur!" Mother screamed toward the house. But there was no answer, no Daddy. Now, Mother was terrified. "What's wrong?" She asked again, tears in her eyes. She knew the answer was bad. It was so obvious._

_I just cried harder._

_Ron was in shock._

_The twins just stared ahead, not sure how to answer their mother._

"_The sky…the ground…the ceiling…Lavender…the horror…" Ron's voice mumbled as he tried to tell his mother._

"_What about it, Ron? What about it?" Mother was frantic now._

"_The sky and ground opened, Mum," Fred replied, still staring into space._

"_There was haunted screams…the ceiling collapsed…Lavender and a few more died…" George finished, but solemnly._

_Mother gasped as she realized what happened. She pulled all us kids in her embrace and hugged them as they cried._

_A While Later_

"_Molly!" She heard her Dad's frantic voice in the house._

"_Outside, Arthur," Mother called tearfully._

_Daddy came outside and noticed all four of us crying, in mother's embrace. _

"_Arthur…" Mother whispered. "What happened?"_

_Daddy sighed. "Hell literally opened up above Hogwarts, Molly," He started to explain. Mother's mouth opened. "The Great Hall ceiling collapsed, killing a few students," Mother chocked back a sob so he can finish. "The ground and sky opened…but in all of it were Harry, Hermione, and Sirius,"_

"_Are they okay?" She whispered. She noticed us kids sitting up to hear also._

_Daddy sighed and looked across the field behind his home. "Harry and Hermione were pulled into the Hell portal…not Sirius though," He finished, his own eyes tearing. He loved those two like his own._

"_They what?" Mother's voice was frightened now. "They went into…Hell?" She was aghast. She started to cry then, her husband holding her. We started to cry as well, me the hardest._

_Oh, God, what have I done? What have I done? I thought as I sobbed. I realized my mistake but I'd never tell anyone. Not like Harry and Hermione were coming back. Oh, God, Harry! I cried harder._

_*End of Flashback*_

Silence ensued after Ginny's revelation in the Grimmauld Place.

After all the fighting, the yelling, the talking, and using magic…the place was deadly silent as everyone contemplated Ginny's revelation.

_What are they thinking? Are they going to hate me? Arrest me?_ Ginny thought as she watched everyone eye her wearily. _Oh, crap_.

BREAK!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Short Chapter, sorry. Also, I use full names for characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. J

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Information Gathering

"_YOU BITCH_!" Hermione Potter yelled, lunging at Ginevra Weasley from across the room. She felt anger at the girl. She felt the fear of dying or being sent away all those years ago and transferred that to her rage. She felt the fear for her child in Hell and put that into rage, also. "_I'LL KILL YOU_!" She grabbed Ginny by her hair and pulled her close to give a sharp punch to the nose. _This is the bitch responsible for sending us to Hell and to raise a child there, with no hope of returning_!

SMACK. CRACK.

Ginny screamed, holding her nose. Blood spurted from the inside and the huge gash on her nose. "You broke my nose!" Except it sounded nasal.

"You damn right!" Hermione screamed her brown eyes bright with anger. She reached for Ginny again as everyone felt themselves thawing after hearing Ginny's story and watched as Hermione shoved the already bleeding Ginny to the floor with a loud CRACK as her elbow shattered after connecting with the floor.

Ginny screamed in pain, again.

"NO! STOP!" Molly Weasley screamed at the brunette as she stood in front of Ginny. _Not my daughter, you bitch_!

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Get the hell out of my way, Molly. Or I'll break your nose, too," _Just give me one good reason, please_.

Molly gasped and looked around for help. Amelia Bones stood in front of Albus Dumbledore, both shocked to the core and not moving. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the Granger's stood by the table, with Alora in their arms, glaring at the red headed matriarch. Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody stood by the door, their wands drawn and pointed at Ginny. Ronald, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie Weasley stood behind their father, Arthur Weasley, shocked at their baby sister's confession. Fleur Delacour stood by herself in the corner, but her wand up protecting Hermione from Ginny.

"Are you all insane?" Molly asked. "Hermione attacked Ginny! Not the other way around!"

"No, I'm pretty sure Ginevra was the one to attack first-by sending these two to Hell," Fleur snapped at her mother-in-law pointing to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked up, distracted. "Hey, you have an English accent,"

Fleur smiled, her whole demanour brightening. "Thank you for noticing. I practiced everyday,"

Amelia shook her head. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Hermione and Harry Potter, along with the child, Alora Leah Potter," She spoke clearly and walked forwards with her wand. "Auror Tonks, I want you and Auror Moody to take Miss Weasley to the Ministry,"

"No! Amelia, you can't! She didn't mean to!" Molly sobbed as she held on to her husband's arm.

"Amelia, is this really necessary?" Arthur asked, worried about his baby girl.

"She attempted murder," Amelia spoke slowly, her brown eyes narrowing.

"But they're alive!" Arthur waved his hand at Harry and Hermione.

"And you think everything is alright now?" Sirius asked incredulous.

Tonks cast a spell to bind the girl and grabbed her right arm. Moody stepped forward and grabbed her left arm.

"She did it for love!" Molly pleaded, also with her blue eyes.

"Love? _Love_?" Emma Granger's voice went icy. "Excuse me, that was pure green jealousy," She narrowed her brown eyes at the robust woman.

"Do you want us to put her in a cell right away, Ma'am?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Amelia answered. "I will be dealing with the family and collecting memories as now we have evidence and there now will be a trial,"

Tonks nodded and looked to Moody. Moody nodded and they were gone with a CRACK.

"Evidence? Trial?" Bill asked, aghast. _Oh, shit, Ginny, what did you do_?

"Ginny committed a crime, Bill," Fleur spoke slowly, her clear blue eyes studying him. "Are you okay with that?" She asked, fearing for her unborn child. She can't raise a child on her own.

Bill looked at his wife. He saw the love she had for him and knew she wouldn't have done what Ginny did. He knew no one would. "No…but Ginny was never like this. Perhaps there was something wrong with her…an _Imperious_ Curse or something," Bill pleaded to Amelia.

Amelia eyed each Weasley and knew they were hurt and shocked that this could happen. She nodded. "Alright. I'll have a Medi-witch look at her,"

Bill sighed in relief.

"But she will be going away to Azkaban or even death," Amelia told everyone. "So don't put your hopes up,"

"Azkaban?" Ron asked.

"Death?" Charlie whispered.

Amelia nodded grimly.

"But…but…all she did was curse a necklace! Draco and Pansy were the ones to curse it wrong! It's their fault Harry and Hermione went to Hell!" Charlie exclaimed.

"No, Charlie. She intended to kill Hermione Potter to get Harry Potter to be hers. I also highly doubt Draco and Pansy were involved, seeing as their parents had taken them out of school, prior," Amelia spoke clearly angry. "So, that means she intended to not only kill Hermione Potter, but send her to Hell if the spell wouldn't work. She lied about Draco and Pansy's involvement. The spell did not work because Harry and Hermione Potter are genuinely in love,"

"Actually, we're soul bonded," Harry Potter spoke for the first time, his emerald eyes shining in anger as his body was rigid.

Bill realized the implications. "Is there proof Draco and Pansy were not in school?"

"Yes," Two voices spoke up, softly.

All Weasley's turned to McGonagall and Albus.

"We would know, since we work there," McGonagall's voice was soft. "Narcissa Malfoy and Emily Parkinson pulled their children out that week,"

Arthur felt sadness for his daughter. He turned to look at the Potter's.

"Not our fault," Harry snapped at Arthur.

Arthur looked down, being that easy to read. He didn't want to hate Harry and Hermione, but they did send his only daughter to jail. "Perhaps…we can work something out," He pleaded to Harry. "She loved you, Harry,"

"Not helping," Harry replied.

Amelia coughed. "Um, now that this is a trial, we can not speak of this anymore _at all_ until it's resolved. Am I clear?" She demanded.

Everyone nodded, even the Weasley's.

She sighed. "I know how it feels to lose a child, Arthur. Maybe something will come up to make this better," She remembered her niece Susan and her life and felt the pain of losing her so soon and young. She failed her younger sister, Dorothy.

"I sincerely hope not," Daniel Granger's voice was gruff anger.

Arthur looked to the man.

"I lost my daughter for _years_, thinking she was fucking _dead_ because of your psycho daughter," Dan snapped when he seen the red haired father look at him.

Arthur felt pain of that dreaded day and the days that followed. But now he was losing _his _little girl, and it was through Azkaban or death. Ginny would be going through worse than Hermione.

"We were in Hell," Harry spoke softly, seeing the men wanting to fight. He looked to Arthur. "We were in Hell and had to survive or die. Azkaban isn't even that bad, but it's what she deserves,"

Before Arthur or anyone can speak, Amelia did. "I said no more talking about it," She glared at everyone. "Now, Harry, Hermione, and Alora Potter? You are requested to be at the Ministry tomorrow at nine am to gather evidence and statements. Albus? Minerva? You are requested to be at the Ministry at ten am. Sirius? Remus? Emma? Daniel? You are all to arrive at eleven am, and I will get someone to escort you two, Emma and Daniel," Amelia continued after they acknowledged. "Andromeda Tonks, you are requested to be at the Ministry at one pm,"

"Why me?" Andromeda asked. "I wasn't there, but I knew about it way later,"

"Because you are here right now to see them return _and _hear Ginny's confession. You are a sole witness," Amelia answered.

Andromeda nodded.

"Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, you are requested to be at the Ministry at two pm. Do I make myself clear, people?" Amelia demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," They all replied.

"Good. Now everyone who _does not_ live here, go home now. You all have a busy day tomorrow and I'd rather have the Potter's unharmed," Amelia spoke, but no one moved. She sighed. "Now, people!"

They all jumped and left through the Floo Network, except Harry, Hermione, Alora, Sirius, Remus, Emma, and Daniel.

"Sirius can take us home," Emma answered Amelia's raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather do it," Amelia contradicted. "Grab my hands and let's go,"

Emma hugged Harry, Hermione, and Alora goodbye and Daniel did the same. They said nothing, not wanting to face Amelia's wrath.

Emma smiled as they left with a loud CRACK.

Alora stared around as everyone she knew had left, even her grandparents. "Where everyone go?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in her cell, feeling lonely and sick to her stomach for what she had done, and the consequences she was going to receive. She sat back on her bed and let her tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered to the window with bars. "But he was mine, all mine. We were going to get married, have children, and be rich. Mother told me so, everyday of my life,"

Tonks and Moody stood guard, listening to the girl ramble on.

"I suppose it is my fault for my actions…" She continued to whisper. "But you promised me Harry Potter, Mummy…you promised,"

Tonks' eyes widened at what she said.

"Harry, I'm so sorry if I hurt you…but I'd gladly kill Hermione over and over until you're mine…okay?" Ginny whispered sadistically.

Moody shook his head sadly. _A girl's infatuation gone too far_.

Ginny cried softly at the boy she never had a chance with.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Every Weasley-except Fleur-in the household cried for the future of Ginny and themselves. Every Weasley stayed in their bedrooms, wishing Ginny didn't do it.

_She tried to kill two people, one intentional…I can't forgive her for that_. Fred thought.

_She tried to kill Harry and Hermione, Hermione was intentional…I can't forgive her for that_. George thought.

_Oh, baby sister Gin. How could you do that? To your friends, all just for a boy_? Charlie thought.

_I'll kill Harry and Hermione for what they did to my baby sister…and their daughter, too_. Ron thought.

_I just can't see her doing that…how could she do that? All on her own._ Bill thought.

_My daughter, going to die either way, all because I promised her Harry Potter all those years ago_. Molly thought.

_My baby girl going to die either way, all because Molly couldn't keep her trap shut at how important it is to be married to Harry Potter_. Arthur thought.

_I'm amazed how Ginevra could accomplish something that extreme_. Fleur thought.

_I hope Ginny's alright_. They all thought, even sweet Fleur.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Andromeda sat at her kitchen table with her husband, Ted Tonks. She carefully sipped her tea, being in shock still. She couldn't believe Harry and Hermione were back, with a child nonetheless! And to add to that, Ginevra Weasley confessed to harming Hermione. Harry had just gotten in the way, basically.

_Oh, Ginevra, how could you? It was just a crush you had, a cruel jealous crush_. Andromeda thought as she shook her head. She wasn't stupid. She knew the penalty for what she had done.

Ted was drinking a scotch, not believing someone so young could try to commit murder or even banishment. The culprit being none other than Ginny Weasley, Arthur's daughter. He knew this will not go good for Ginny or the family. _Oh, Ginny…you just fucked your family for life…I didn't even know you had it in you_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tonks stood in front of Ginny's cell with Auror Moody, her thoughts swirling at the new evidence they found out. She shook her head. _I can't believe Ginny would do something like that…I didn't even know she had it in her_.

Moody's thoughts were different however. _Crazy psychotic bitch, killing just to get to a boy. A boy taken none other! She deserves what she gets, no matter what_. He nodded his head, agreeing with his thoughts.

Both looked back to Ginny's cell.

Ginny stood at her window, staring at the night sky as the rain fell. "He will be mine. He will be mine. He will be mine." She sang over and over.

_Cuckoo_. Tonks thought, turning back.

_Crazy_. Moody thought, turning back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia nursed the alcoholic drink against her forehead as she drank it slowly. She took a deep breath at the turn of these events.

_So, it was Ginny's fault Hell opened and we lost all those children and Severus Snape. All because she had an infatuation for Harry Potter. Girl deserves whatever happens to her…I think._

Amelia sighed again, crying softly. "What would you want me to do, Susan?"

The Bones' house-elf watched her Missus crying and drinking alcohol, feeling deep sadness. She knew Missus Amelia goes through a lot, being in control of the Ministry, but she lost dear sweet Missus Susan and found the murderer. She knew Missus Amelia didn't know what to do or what was right. She shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

_Oh, what do I do? I was a surrogate mother and protected Susan the best I could do. I know how the Weasley's are feeling…but then again Sirius, Remus, Emma, and Daniel had thought their children were dead and gone forever. Do I compromise? Do I let Ginny suffer?_ Amelia's thoughts plagued her.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat at her writing desk, looking at the proof Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were not in school.

_Do I give it to Amelia or pretend to lose it? Do I give Ginny a chance or let the government take its course? I don't know how it is to lose a child, but there is a battle now, between parents who lost children or losing children._

McGonagall sighed and slipped the paper in her pocket. _I don't know why you did what you did Ginny, since Harry and Hermione have been best friends for years. It was so obvious._

McGonagall stood and walked to her window and watched as the rain fall in the darkened sky. _Emma's right. It was all jealousy_. _And not worth the people we lost that day or the hope_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, feeling so many emotions. He was nay with what Amelia wanted to do to Ginny, but was also yay for all the people they lost, especially the boy-who-lived and the-smartest-witch-of-her-age.

_Ginny doesn't deserve death or Azkaban._

_ But she killed so many; just to get rid of Hermione Potter to get Harry Potter._

_ She was in love._

_ Love…or jealousy?_

Albus sighed at his thoughts and realized he doesn't even know where he stands. He wondered what everyone was feeling. Who was angry? Who was sad? Who was sympathetic?

He put his head in his arms in despair. _I always believed in giving people second chances…does Ginny deserve it though_?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Remus sat at the kitchen table with Sirius, drinking whiskey to burn the bile in his throat of the thought what Ginevra did to Hermione and Harry.

_Hermione was the intended but Harry will not live without her. Even though she wasn't aiming for Harry, she still deserves…she deserves what's coming to her._ Remus felt sure, but…what would James and Lily think? _They thought everyone justifies a chance, but then again this was their son's wife…they would be very angry and unforgiving…I'd like to hope_. He dropped his head in his arms.

_Should she deserve a chance? Hell no! She created havoc to get rid of Hermione, the best girl in the world, and ended up killing a few and sending the two to Hell, with their child. Ginny ought to have death, Lily and James would agree._ Sirius thought as he drank the cold whiskey and felt warmth from the beverage finally.

_She deserves death_. Both Remus and Sirius thought.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daniel brushed his teeth, preparing for the hearing tomorrow to give statements and memories. He spat in the sink, imagining the sink to be Arthur Weasley's face, or even Ginevra Weasley.

_That girl deserves death. You don't mess around with feelings or people, especially my children, Harry and Hermione. I have no sympathy, seeing as it was all intentional._ He rinsed his mouth out.

"Hurry up, dear. I need to brush my teeth, too," Emma called through the door.

He opened the door and smiled. "All yours, darling,"

She smiled and went inside the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth, she thought of today. _That red haired bitch deserves death for harming my children intentionally. No one messes with my daughter and son-in-law. I'm sure Harry's parents would think the same way, seeing as I'm a parent and all I feel is hatred at the moment._

She spat in the sink and smiled as she imagined it to be Ginny Weasley. _Love, my ass. That girl reacted on pure jealousy_. She rinsed her mouth.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione were putting a tired Alora down for the night after explaining to her why everyone left.

"But…we'll see them tomorrow, right Mommy?" Alora asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead.

Harry kissed his daughter's forehead next. "Sleep now,"

"'kay," Alora smiled sleepily.

As soon as she was out, they headed downstairs for a drink.

_**Mione, love, are we bad to wish death upon that Ginny Weasley**_? Harry asked.

Hermione paused. _**I feel the same way, love. I want to kill her with my bare hands.**_

_**Good. We're on the same page**_**.** Harry smiled.

_**I love you**_**.** Hermione replied.

_**I love you more**_**.** Harry answered back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia stood in her office the next morning, getting the Pensieve ready for the memories, and papers to file for statements. She had a busy day today and would take at least a few days before going through with the trial. _Also to make sure to ask what they're feeling_.

She sighed and sat down. "Dina!" She called.

CRACK.

"Yes Missus Amelia?" The Bones' house-elf asked.

"I hate to do this, but can you…bring drinks and food to our guests throughout the day?" Amelia asked.

"Of course Missus Amelia. What would you like?" Dina asked.

"Not right now," Amelia replied. "Come back in half hour,"

"Yes, Missus Amelia," Dina disappeared with a CRACK.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Auror Kingsley Shacklebot escorted Harry and Hermione Potter, along with baby Alora Potter to Amelia Bones' office.

"She a real cutie," Kingsley smiled at Alora.

Alora smiled back.

"Yes, she is," Hermione smiled at her daughter proudly.

"I Alora,"

"I'm Kingsley,"

Alora furrowed her brows. _Ki-ngs-ley_. She sounded out his name in her head. "Ki-ngs-ley!" She clapped.

All three adults laughed.

Kingsley knocked once on the door, and then opened it. "Your first visitors, Ma'am, the Potter's,"

"Thank you Kingsley," Amelia smiled. "Please sit,"

"Thank you,"

Harry and Hermione sat, putting Alora down at the blocks on the floor. She was fascinated and began to play.

"Alright…" Amelia took a deep breath. "I need the important memories and statements from you both describing everything on May 08, 1993, your days in Hell, your birth of Alora, your magical abilities and how you survived, how you returned, what happened when you returned, everything that happened at Grimmauld Place and Ginny's confession, alright?"

"Okay, but Grimmauld Place is under Fidelius Charm, so we can't put it on paper for anyone to see, especially Death Eater's," Harry spoke seriously.

Amelia did see the problem and wondered what she could do. "Alright…why don't you put…the Potter home? No one has to know which one nor where," Amelia promised.

Harry looked at Hermione. She said nothing, but after a moment nodded slowly.

"Sure, we can do that," Harry smiled and began writing, just as Hermione did.

"Dina!" Amelia called.

CRACK.

Dina appeared and bowed. "What is the drink and food, Missus Amelia?"

"Juice, one sippy cup for baby Potter, and sandwiches," Amelia told her.

Dina nodded and left with a loud CRACK.

Alora laughed and clapped at the sound.

_Bullet Points of Harry and Hermione's Statements_

_ * When and how they went to Hell_

_ * Making love and creating a soul bond_

_ * Fighting every demon and person to survive by magic and self_

_ * Learning wandless magic and fighting with weapons_

_ * The fights leading to the birth of Alora_

_ * Destroying the locket_

_ * The birth of Alora_

_ * How she adapted to their way of life_

_ * How she learned her magic_

_ * How they came back_

_ * What they did when returned_

_ * The fight at Potter home_

_ * Ginevra Weasley's confession_

Harry and Hermione wrote down all these things, but in sentences and paragraphs. Amelia was glad she made these meetings one hour long.

"Finished, Ms. Bones," Harry announced.

Alora was still playing with the blocks and now using her magic. Amelia was still shocked at the child's ability so soon.

"Don't worry, we explained that in our statements," Hermione promised.

Amelia nodded. "Okay, now something simple…extracting memories,"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I'd rather keep my memories,"

"Oh, no…it's sharing your memories…here I'll show you," Amelia explained. She concentrated on a certain memory of her and Susan and used her wand to slowly extract it and toss it the blue water of the Pensieve. "Now, it's in there, but I still have that memory. It's not painful and just like sharing,"

Harry and Hermione nodded as they watched Amelia interact with younger Susan. "Okay, let's do this,"

Amelia smiled and started with Harry. "How many?"

Harry thought quickly. "At least thirty blue shiny things,"

Amelia winced. "Okay, here we go,"

Hermione watched silently as each of Harry's memories showed up in the Pensieve. "You're going to label these, right?"

"Absolutely," Amelia smiled.

After a few minutes, she was finally done with Harry.

"Okay, before I begin with you, Hermione, let me bottle these and label them," Amelia replied and grabbed bottles as she pulled the memories out, writing on each bottle. It took a few more minutes, so Hermione spoke to Alora.

"What's her name?"

Alora thought. "A-mel-ia,"

"Good girl," Harry ruffled his daughter's dark hair.

"Daddy!" Alora laughed.

"Okay," Amelia sighed. "All done. Your turn, Hermione,"

Hermione stepped forward.

"And I still have all day to do this," Amelia muttered to herself as she began.

It took a long few minutes until Amelia was finished. "Phew. Okay, now I will bottle the memories and label them,"

Hermione smiled softly. "I'm glad I don't have your job,"

Amelia smirked.

After more long minutes, Amelia was finished. "Sweet mother of God, I'm done," She sat down on her desk tiredly. The bottles were on her desk, sitting in a crate. She lifted the crate and gently laid it down under her desk, away from her and others.

"Okay…is it ten am?" She asked.

Hermione looked at the clock. "It will be in five minutes,"

"Alright," Amelia sat up. She pressed a button on her desk.

Kingsley came in moments later. "Ma'am?"

"I'm done with the Potter's," She waved her hand. "Please show them the way out if they wish to leave,"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kingsley nodded and held the door open waiting for the Potter's.

"Amelia," Harry and Hermione nodded and left, Alora in Harry's arms.

Amelia nodded back, grateful the hard ones were done now.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Morning, Amelia," Albus spoke as he walked in her office, Minerva behind him.

"Morning, Amelia," Minerva greeted and sat down.

"Morning, Albus, Minerva," Amelia nodded. "Alright, so I just finished with the Potter's memories, which was way too many," She sighed. "Here's how we'll do it. I'll take your memories for May 08, 1993, when Narcissa and Emily came to Hogwarts, when and how Harry, Hermione, and Alora returned, what you witnessed at Grimmauld Place, and Ginny's confession. While I'm labeling the bottles, you will write complete sentences and paragraphs about your memories, alright? Everything understood?" Amelia asked, eyeing the Professor's.

"Completely," Minerva spoke.

"Absolutely," Albus agreed.

"Good. Now, Mr. Potter pointed out an important fact: Grimmauld Place is under Fidelius Charm, so therefore you will acknowledge Grimmauld Place as Potter Home, alright?" Amelia pointed out.

Albus sighed in relief, glad Harry brought it up. Both nodded in agreement with Amelia.

"Alright, Minerva, if you please?" She asked and indicated to stand by the Pensieve.

Minerva stood and went beside Amelia.

"Dina!" Amelia called.

CRACK.

"Yes, Missus Amelia?"

"Juice and sandwiches again, if you please?" Amelia requested.

Dina nodded and left.

CRACK.

"Alright, and on we go," Amelia muttered as she gently borrowed Minerva's memories she's sharing, while food and juice appeared.

Amelia was ever so glad she had patience, seeing as this was hard enough. She had pulled at least ten memories while Albus sat on the couch, reading a colorful magazine, called The Quibbler.

"I like this magazine. Very truthful and nice," Albus spoke, startling Amelia slightly.

She glanced at the Headmaster and rolled her eyes as his blue eyes brightened at the crossword puzzle. "Yes, well, it's your turn, Albus. Do the puzzle when I'm finished," She replied and let Minerva sit. "Clear your head, and then write away, Minerva, okay?"

Minerva nodded, holding her head. She hated the dizziness she experienced after each removal memory.

Albus stood by Amelia and concentrated on every memory to share that needs to be requested.

Minerva drank juice as she began her statements.

Albus had to share at least ten memories as well, so it wasn't so long. Amelia concentrated and finished with a flourish and a huge smile.

"There! Now I just have to label them while you make your statements," Amelia smiled at Albus; happy she accomplished four people so far. She wasn't ready to do the Weasley's, but it was necessary.

"Kingsley!" She called loudly, startling her occupants. "Oh, sorry," She smiled sheepishly when she seen them spell the ink and juice. She cleaned in quickly.

"Ma'am?" Kingsley entered, expecting a fight or something the way she yelled.

"Go retrieve Emma and Daniel Granger from their home. They're the next guests on my list," Amelia ordered.

Kingsley nodded and left.

"You know their address?" Albus asked.

"Since May 08, 1993," Amelia answered, labeling bottles.

Albus and Minerva winced at that day and knew how Amelia knew their address and why.

"Amelia? I'm finished," Minerva said as she watched the women concentrate.

Amelia nodded. "Fine. You know they way out, I'm sure?"

Minerva nodded and stood up to leave.

"I'll send you papers when the trial is," Amelia told her, glancing at her briefly, brown eyes connecting.

Minerva nodded and left.

Albus continued to write, while eating sandwiches.

Amelia worked quietly.

After a few moments, Albus sat up and drank a whole cup of juice. "All done, Amelia,"

"Thank you," Amelia smiled. She was finished also. "Send Emma, Daniel, Sirius, and Remus in when you head out?"

Albus nodded and left.

Amelia stood and picked up their papers and put them into folders and hid them away from prying eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia looked up as her door opened and her guests entered.

"Hello," Emma smiled and sat down, her hands in her lap. She was dressed comfortably, her brown eyes shining.

"Morning," Daniel nodded and sat beside his wife. He, too, was dressed comfortable, but his brown eyes weren't shining.

"Amelia," Sirius and Remus both greeted and sat across the Granger's.

"Hello," Amelia addressed them all. "Okay, now this is how we will do this: I'll start by collecting your memories with Sirius and Remus to show Emma and Daniel how it is, okay?" Amelia asked.

"Sure…but, will I get them back?" Emma asked.

"Well, actually, you will be sharing. It's like a copy," Amelia described. She pointed to the Pensieve. "It will go in there and I'll collect them and put them in labeled bottles,"

Emma and Daniel nodded.

"It won't hurt," Amelia assured the Granger's.

"We seen it work in 1993," Emma smiled.

"Yes," Daniel agreed.

"Oh, good. So, I'll collect memories and when I'm finished with the person, you start your statements right away, alright?"

All nodded.

"Okay, so I want memories and statements of May 08, 1993, if and how you tried to find your children, how and when you knew your children arrived, what happened at Grimmauld Place, and Ginny's confession, alright?" Amelia asked her hands on her hips.

All nodded again.

"I feel like a broken record explaining this every time, but I can't have any problems and my office is very private," Amelia sighed. "Now, Mr. Potter pointed out something important: Grimmauld Place in under Fidelius Charm, therefore, you will address Grimmauld Place as Potter Home, instead, okay?" She asked, making sure they all understood.

Nods again.

"Wonderful. Sirius, if you would?" Amelia asked, standing by the Pensive. Sirius stood by her and concentrated on his memories.

Amelia pulled each one slowly and lightly as the Granger's watched.

Emma was undoubtedly fascinated by this instrument.

Daniel was uncomfortable, but couldn't deny the instrument was fascinating.

Remus just read The Quibbler, already knowing how this goes.

Amelia had pulled at least ten memories from Sirius as well. "Alright, now before I begin with you, Remus let me put the memories in bottles and label them," She nodded to Remus who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sirius, write all your memories in statements in sentences and paragraphs," She nodded to the parchments on the table.

Sirius looked over and made his way. "Okay, shouldn't be too hard,"

"You're literate," Remus teased.

Sirius laughed loudly. "Says the old dog,"

"Old dog?" Emma asked.

Sirius and Remus widened their eyes as they realized they never told the Granger's Remus was a werewolf.

"We'll explain later," Remus promised as Amelia gestured to Remus to begin.

Emma looked at her husband, who raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Both began to read magazines since they knew how the process goes.

Amelia had pulled ten memories from Remus as well-neither had his wolf form thank goodness. She was starting to feel tired and was glad she can take an hour nap after she's finished. _Thank God for lunch hour_.

Amelia sighed as she pulled the last one. "Alright, Remus, make your statements in sentences and paragraphs,"

"Alrighty," Remus spoke and smiled widely as he made his way to Sirius.

Amelia bottled his memories and labeled them quickly. "Alright…who wants to go?" She asked the Granger's.

Emma and Daniel glanced at each other.

Daniel stood up and made his way to the Pensieve and Amelia. "I will…I guess,"

Amelia nodded and smiled. "Alright…just concentrate on the memory you need to share and I will pull it slowly and painlessly for each one. When you're finished, you can make your statements,"

"Let's do this," Daniel nodded and closed his eyes as he concentrated.

Emma watched fascinated as Sirius finished his statements and Remus made his. She noticed her husband did not flinch once, and knew it really wasn't painful.

Daniel had to share at least ten memories as well before they finished. Amelia and he sighed in relief when he finished.

"Alright, Daniel," She pointed to the papers and he nodded.

He sat down as Emma went to stand by the Pensieve to peer in while Amelia bottled and labeled the memories. Daniel began to write quickly and efficiently.

"Alright, Emma, let's do this," Amelia smiled encouragingly.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes as she concentrated.

Sirius started The Quibbler's puzzle as he waited.

Remus just finished as well, and began to read the Daily Prophet on the table.

Daniel wrote silently.

Amelia pulled at least ten memories from the female Granger as well. Both let out their breaths in relief.

"Great. Now I can start my statements…after the dizziness goes away," Emma shook her head as she sat by her husband.

"Drink juice and it will," Amelia replied as she bottled and labeled the memories. Emma drank the juice and began her statements as Daniel had just finished his. He put it on top of Sirius and Remus statements.

Emma was still writing when Amelia finished and put the bottles away.

Amelia pushed the button on her desk.

Kingsley entered moments later. "Ma'am?"

"We're almost finished," Amelia smiled and laid back, her eyes closing. She felt a brief pain in her eyes, but the watery-ness went away as she squeezed her eyes tighter. "I will send you all papers when the trial will be held, alright?"

All nodded, even Emma as she was still writing.

Kingsley waited until Emma Granger was finished before escorting them out.

"Bye," All spoke to Amelia, who nodded in reply. She was too tired to speak and drifted into darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoO

At exactly one pm, Andromeda, Tonks, and Moody entered Amelia's office. Amelia was already waiting and stood by the Pensieve.

"Hey," Amelia called.

"Amelia," Andromeda smiled.

"Ma'am," Tonks and Moody replied.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" Amelia asked her wand in hand.

Moody stepped forward.

"Okay, before we begin, the memories and statements I want are as follows: May 08, 1993-if you were there, if and how you tried to find Harry and Hermione, how and when Harry and Hermione returned with their baby, what happened at Grimmauld Place, and Ginny's confession, alright?" Amelia asked.

All nodded.

"Good. Now you will be referring Grimmauld Place as Potter Home, seeing as Grimmauld Place in under Fidelius Charm, okay?" Amelia asked.

Nods again.

"Now, I will be taking your memories first, and when I'm finished you will write your memories in statements with complete sentences and paragraphs," Amelia told them all.

All nodded again.

"Wonderful. Moody, let's begin," Amelia smiled, feeling refreshed.

As Moody concentrated, Andromeda and Tonks read the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler newspapers.

Amelia pulled at least seven memories from Auror Moody before he finished. "Okay, so just make your statements, Moody," She nodded to the table. Andromeda stood by Amelia, indicating she's next. "Give me a sec, Andy. Need to bottle and label these," She smiled.

Andromeda smiled back.

Amelia finished quickly and looked to Andromeda and smiled. "Let's do this, Andy,"

Andromeda took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and concentrated on her memories. She only had to give two memories and was finished quickly.

Amelia was relieved she actually had one quick person. "Alright, Andy, you can start your statements now,"

"Thanks, Amelia," Andromeda smiled and sat back down as Tonks passed her to go next. Tonks waited patiently as Amelia bottled and labeled the memories.

"Okay, Tonks, your turn," Amelia lifted her wand.

Tonks closed her eyes and concentrated. She had at least seven memories to share and was done just as Moody and Andromeda finished their statements.

Andromeda and Moody placed their papers in the middle of the table.

"Your statements now, Auror Tonks," Amelia nodded her head to the table.

"Yes Ma'am," Tonks nodded and walked to the table to do her statements.

Amelia bottled and labeled the memories and looked at the clock. It took her only half hour with these three. She has at least a half hour break until the Weasley's and Fleur Delacour give theirs. _Why'd we have to have so many witnesses_? Amelia sighed as Tonks finished.

"We're all done now, Ma'am," Moody spoke gruffly.

Amelia nodded. "You may go. I will send papers when the trial will be held,"

All three nodded and left, leaving Amelia in quietness.

"I'm going to need this quietness, since all the Weasley's will be in," Amelia sighed as she wasn't ready to deal with a big family.

Amelia sighed again.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia could hear the Weasley's before they even came in. _Good God, didn't they know when to stop having children_? Amelia watched as Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ronald, and Fleur entered and sat down, silent. Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Ronald had tear streaks.

_I ain't going to feel sorry for you…not yet_. Amelia promised herself. "I'm sure you know why you're last,"

"Because we're the convicted family," Ronald snapped grumpily.

Fred hit him the back of the head with a smack.

"No," Amelia said slowly, praying for patience. "Because there are eight of you and I need to collect so many memories and statements,"

"You wouldn't have to if you cancelled this nonsense," Molly insisted, holding her tissue.

"I wouldn't if Ginevra hadn't tried to murder Hermione Potter," Amelia spoke clearly.

"Mother, stop," Fred and George spoke up.

Molly looked at her twins, shocked they would stick up for Amelia.

"Ginny did bad, deal with it," Fred leaned back.

Amelia was surprised. _Guess they're not all on the same page_.

"This is your baby sister, boys," Arthur scolded.

"Yes, our murderess baby sister," George snapped. "My, God, she tried to kill Hermione!"  
Fleur and Amelia stood silent, letting them deal.

Molly gasped. "How dare you!"

"Yeah! If Harry and Hermione didn't even get together, none of this would have happened! It's all their fault and they'll pay!" Ronald snapped at his older brothers.

Amelia turned her head to the youngest son.

"If they didn't get back together-," Fred began.

"This wouldn't have happened?" George finished.

"Shut up, you insufferable git!" Both twins snapped.

"Is that a threat, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Amelia demanded.

Ronald looked at Amelia. "What?" He was momentarily confused, after arguing slightly with his brothers.

"Is that a threat, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

Ronald thought back to what he said.

"Of course not!" Charlie exclaimed.

Amelia shot him an icy glare. "Let him answer, Charles,"

Charlie winced.

Ronald thought quickly. _Lie, you dumbass, lie_! "Of course not, Ma'am,"

Amelia eyed him. "Your family will be watched until the trial, Arthur,"

"You can't do that!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can and I will," Amelia's voice was cold. _Where is the patience_? "Now I will explain how things will go down, and you will decide who goes first and next until you're all finished. No lying on your memories, because I can find out and I will make Ginevra's punishment more severe. Understood?" She eyed every red head, even the silvery blonde woman.

All nodded, though some were reluctant.

"Good. I want every memory of the day, May 08, 1993, if and how you tried to find Harry and Hermione, how and when they returned, what happened at Grimmauld Place, and Ginny's confession. Clear?" She asked as she paced.

"Crystal," All said, scared that Amelia was angry at them.

"You will then write the statements of your memories I collect in sentences and paragraphs, clear?"

"Crystal,"

"I know Grimmauld Place is under Fidelius Charm, so therefore you can replace Grimmauld Place with Potter Home in your statements, clear?" She was angry, but she wanted to make her point across. If she had to do it angrily, so be it.

"Crystal,"

Ronald however had different thoughts. _That's a good way to get back at Harry and Hermione. Give up Sirius' home to the Ministry_.

"Good," Amelia stood at the Pensive with her wand. "Who wants to go first?"

Fred stood up and made his way to Amelia.

"Alright, let's begin," Amelia announced. As Fred concentrated on his memories, she began to softly pull each one. Fred had six memories.

When finished, Fred went to make his statements. Amelia bottled and labeled his memories.

Next was George, who also had six memories.

_Of course_. Amelia rolled her eyes. _Twins_. She bottled and labeled his memories.

George wrote his statements as Fred finished and Fleur went next.

Fleur had only two memories, so her statements were easy to write. Amelia bottled and labeled her memories.

Bill was next, who had two memories only also, so his statements were easy also. Amelia bottled and labeled his memories.

Charlie went next, with only two memories. You can guess how easy his statements were. Amelia bottled and labeled his memories.

Ronald went next, with four memories. At that moment, he was the only one writing statements since everyone finished early. Amelia bottled and labeled his memories.

Molly went next, reluctant, with five memories and did her statements the same time Ronald did. Amelia bottled and labeled her memories.

Arthur went last, with five memories also, and did his statements when Molly and Ronald had just finished. He finished writing the moment Amelia finished bottling and labeling his memories.

"Alright, we're all finally finished," Amelia sighed and looked at the clock. "And it only took an hour and a half," She replied sarcastically.

"Amelia…can't we do something for Ginny?" Arthur pleaded, his blue eyes wet.

"Arthur…your only daughter committed a heinous crime because she had a crush on Harry Potter," Amelia spoke calmly. "So…no,"

Molly began to cry. "She didn't mean to!"

Amelia raised her eyebrow. "We'll know more when I go see her tomorrow for her memories and hear what the doctor has to say,"

"So there was something wrong?" Bill asked, speaking finally.

"I didn't say that…did I?" Amelia asked, thinking back to her statement.

"No," Fleur spoke. She will speak against Bill if she has to, for their baby's sake. She will not let Bill and his family be blind all the time.

Bill turned to his wife. "She didn't?"

"No," Fleur said again. "She just said she's going to go see Ginny, finally, since she had a busy day today,"

Amelia nodded. "Now, everyone get out, go home, and wait for the papers to say when the trial will be, alright?"

Everyone nodded and left silently and slowly.

Arthur was last. He stopped and looked to Amelia. "Amelia…"

"Go, Arthur," Amelia spoke firmly.

Arthur sighed and left.

Amelia took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sitting back on her chair. _I wonder how Harry and Hermione are handling this_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione gasped in pleasure as Harry gently nibbled her neck. She arched herself against him as he gently pushed her against the bed.

She moaned as his hands began to softly wander.

Harry kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue in her mouth and tasting every inch of her hot mouth.

_Oh, fuck_. Hermione swore as Harry's hands drifted south of her body, leaving her skin burning and tingling.

She pulled him closer, feeling his naked body against hers, full of heat, as his shaft brushed her thigh. _Oh_! She moaned as the sweet tingling started in her sex.

Harry moaned as he felt his wife's naked hot body against his, her breasts firmly against him, and her sex touching him. Harry pulled his lips away, staring into her dark, lustful eyes.

"Mione…I love you," He whispered. He kissed her deeply again.

_**I love you more**_**.** She thought as she dueled his tongue with hers.

Harry gently touched her sex then, making her gasp in pleasure. He softly moved his fingers around and squeezing her nub.

"Ah!" Hermione moaned as she pulled away, twitching.

Harry smiled and shifted himself to put his shaft against her opening.

"Oh, do it, Harry!" She pleaded, rubbing herself on him.

He bit his lip from moaning loudly. Sirius, Remus, and Alora didn't need to hear them. He gently pushed himself into her, right to the hilt, making her writhe and scream in his shoulder.

She moved her body, as he moved hers in rhythm to make them both moan in pleasure as their bodies tingled more and more.

Hermione felt herself coming closer and closer to her climax and hoped her husband was too.

He answered by kissing her, jerking as he climaxed, filling her womb. As he moaned loudly, he squeezed her tiny nub that made her jerk and scream in his mouth as she climaxed.

Both slowed, gasping for breath, but still holding each other.

After awhile, Harry gently removed himself and laid beside her.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to that?" Hermione gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can guess," Harry replied, gasping as well.

Hermione was happy and turned to Harry.

Harry looked at her, and saw the love shining in her brown eyes.

Hermione smiled as she saw the love in his emerald eyes.

Both kissed, slow and sweetly.

Harry pulled back, gently running his fingers along her side. "Another round?" He whispered, raising his eyebrow.

"Why not?" Hermione grinned, moving to sit on top of him. "This time, we do it my way,"

Harry grinned in response.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, sat in his throne staring at the Daily Prophet, contemplating. He sat in the marble chamber, a fire crackling to keep them warm.

"You know, Bella, I want to kill this red headed bitch for prolonging Harry Potter's death," Voldemort told his faithful follower.

Bellatrix LeStrange, his devoted follower, looking up at him with her dark eyes. "My Lord, perhaps it was intentional. I heard that blood-traitor's daughter loved Harry Potter,"

Voldemort looked at her, confused. "I thought he married the muggle-born…"

"Yes, but the red haired blood traitor also loved him. Potter chose the muggle-born, and then all conspired a plan to send both Potter's away…from you," Bellatrix explained, planting the seed. She knew very well the Hell portal wasn't meant to take young Harry Potter, but did so anyways.

Voldemort's eyes darkened in anger. _The red haired child had purposely sent Harry Potter away._ "We will kill that bitch…tonight,"

"We'll break into the Ministry, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, her dark eyes glittering. She was excited now, and couldn't wait to kill.

Voldemort looked down at her and patted her head. "Yes, my dear Bella, and we will kill this Ginevra Weasley,"

Bellatrix laughed loudly as Voldemort threw the paper in the fireplace.

_Daily Prophet_

_Edition 3.5045_

_May 16, 1997_

_New evidence for the May 08, 1993 Massacre!_

_The culprit is none other than, Ginevra Weasley!_

_Trial will be soon, until then, Ginevra is in_

_Ministry custody until further notice to protect_

_Harry and Hermione Potter!_

BREAK!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I never will. Harry Potter series is just awesome and also this is FANFICTION, but I still own nothing. Damn.

Short chapter, sorry. Also, I use full names for characters for every new chapter. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. 

~Italics without quotation marks are thoughts and flashbacks

~Italics with quotation marks are more 'expressed'

~Italics with bold are the telepathic connection

Enjoy!

_I dove into the frozen waves where the past come to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown you again_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are a piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_-Clarity by Zedd_

Death Goes Well With Kidnapping

Albus Dumbledore stared at the book Rita Skeeter made of him, not caring if the words were true or not. He hated the words and wondered if he was being evil for wanting to kill the reporter. He sat in his office at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_

Albus stared at the book before throwing it in the fire to burn. He watched it burn and turned back to his desk to finish writing a letter to an old friend.

That's when one of his toys began to swing quickly, making a whistling noise until it inexplicably exploded. His eyes widened at the implication and stood up.

"Fawkes, it seems we're needed at the Ministry," Albus spoke gravely.

Albus' phoenix trilled and swooped down to him. Albus lifted his arms up. In a quick flash and poof of smoke, they were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione Potter sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table of their home in Grimmauld Place. She slowly sipped her tea as she thought of how Ginny betrayed them, well mostly her, and knew she deserved whatever happened to her. _Why did I let her distract me enough to fight_? _She shouldn't even had the upper hand_.

"How are you holding up, love?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen.

"You mean, being back from Hell and into a war because of Ginny?" Hermione sighed. "Harry, we need to kill Voldemort, soon,"

Harry knew she was right and wondered how they would kill the son of a bitch though. "I know,"

Hermione was about to say something, but she felt fierce stabbing pain in her forehead and she rubbed the spot, moaning in pain.

"Mione…what's wrong?" Harry kneeled beside her, holding her other hand.

She gasped as she seen Voldemort and Bella attack the Ministry, mainly where Ginny Weasley was being held. "Oh, no,"

Harry watched her closely. "What just happened?"

"I think…I think I'm what Professor Trelawney was," Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry gaped at his wife. _Hermione is a Seer_. "But…how do we know for sure?"

"Well we can go to what I saw…or we can wait for some mysterious person to tell me, like tomorrow, when it's too late," Hermione shrugged.

Harry sighed. _Damn._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Move slowly, Bella," Lord Voldemort-Tom Marvolo Riddle-hissed lowly. "I don't want anyone knowing we're here before they need to,"

Bellatrix Lestrange looked back at her Master. "Of course, My Lord,"

They both crept inside the Ministry and walked towards the basement where the holding cells were. It was very late, so there wasn't anyone here really, but they knew there would at least be two guards at the Weasley girl's cell. They opened the metallic door softly with magic, and it never made a noise.

Not that the guards can hear. They were too busy arguing.

"You need passion," a woman argued.

"Not always," a man argued back.

Bella peered around the corner where they can hear the girl talk to herself softly.

Voldemort stood a few inches back, waiting for his most loyal follower's signal.

Bella then jumped out of the corner and cast an _Avada Kedavra_ at the pink haired woman standing by the scarred man with a creepy eye.

Tonks looked up, startled. She felt her body being shoved to the floor, the spell missing her by inches.

"_Avis_!" Tonks yelled.

Bella shrieked as birds started to peck at her.

Voldemort roared and came around the corner. "Foolish Auror,"

Tonks' eyes widened at seeing Voldemort in front of her. He was wearing black robes, covering his skinny body. His eyes were black and lifeless and shrunken in his head. His face was gray with a very tiny nose.

Tonks narrowed her eyes. "How nice to see you, _Tom_,"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "You dare use my name?" He hissed.

Tonks tried standing, but a dead Mad Eye Moody pinned her down. "A little bird told me who and what you really are,"

Bella then blasted the birds away with a simple spell.

Tonks then knew she was outnumbered and felt fear for once. Fear she can't see her fiancée, Remus Lupin, and tell him she's with his child. Fear that she will die here from Voldemort's hands, along with her child.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her, hate clearly in his eyes. "_Avada Kedavra_,"

Tonks gasped as the green light came toward her at fast speed.

CRACK.

With a loud crack, the spell was averted suddenly and hit the cell's ceiling where Ginny was in.

Ginny screamed at almost being hit by the killing curse.

"Oh, come on!" Voldemort roared and turned to the person that dared saved the Auror's life.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Of course," Voldemort laughed.

Tonks gave one last heave and stood up quickly and threw another curse at her crazy aunty that hit her.

"_Stupefy_!"

Bella gasped and fell back, momentarily confused that her niece actually got her.

Voldemort roared again and shot a spell at the infuriating Headmaster, who countered it easily.

"I'm surprised, Tom. After all this, you can't kill me?" Albus spoke softly, his blue eyes sad at the future for the person in front of him.

"I killed your Auror, didn't I?" Voldemort growled and threw another curse. "Bella, help me!"

Albus knew Mad Eye was dead, he knew the moment he came to the Ministry and seen the body on top of Auror Tonks. He felt sadness and deflected the spell with anger. "Yes, you killed one of my friends, yet again," Albus felt anger and threw the _Crucio_ curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed gleefully. "That tickled, Albus,"

Bella aimed her wand and shot the _Bombarda _Spell at the cell Ginny was in.

Ginny widened her eyes and stepped back as her cell exploded. She covered her face and screamed.

"_CRUCIO_!" Two voices screamed behind Voldemort and Bella.

Albus stepped back in surprise when both victims fell, screaming in obvious pain. He looked to see who cast the spell.

"You have to mean it," Harry spoke, his emerald eyes alight with anger.

"And we do," Hermione's eyes were also bright with anger.

Albus couldn't believe these two were able to perform the spell, wandless, but then again they probably practiced countless times in Hell.

In his pain, Voldemort cast a binding spell at Harry Potter, who fell over, stiff as a board, quite hard.

"You bastard,"

Voldemort looked to see the Mudblood Granger-Potter-girl, her anger evident.

"You have to mean it," She whispered, holding her hand in front of him.

Voldemort's eyes widened at her voice and the thought he was going to die by a fucking Mudblood.

"_Avada Kedavra_,"

Several things happened at that moment. Albus and Tonks yelled 'no' in unison as Harry watched gleefully at his wife's killing curse heading for the bastard that made his life miserable. Several bangs knocked on the metallic door as people yelled. Bella jumped in front of her Master at the same moment and the curse hit her, killing her instantly.

Bella's eyes stared lifeless as her body fell heavily.

Voldemort stared in horror as the girl casted the perfect killing curse and his loyal servant took it instead.

Everyone else watched in shock that Bella fell dead, taking the curse.

"We need him alive!" Tonks yelled at Hermione as Harry rose slowly, out of his bind. Voldemort's shock was enough for him to be out numbered.

"No, we don't," Harry told Tonks, standing by his wife, staring down at Bella and Voldemort.

Voldemort looked up to see the couple, staring at him, hate in their posture.

Ginny backed up, terrified of Hermione.

BANG. BANG.

Muffled yells were heard.

"Who locked the door?" Albus asked.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Everyone turned to see several Death Eaters arrive and start to cast spells left and right, intending to hit the others.

Harry, Hermione, Tonks, and Albus flew into action, putting their wands-and hands-up and started protecting themselves as the curses flew.

Back and forth, curses flew of all colors and different meanings, not caring who hit whom.

Ginny retreated when the Dark Lord started towards her slowly. She started to scream for help when he reached for her.

"You are the reason Bella is dead," He hissed. "And all I wanted was to kill you,"

Ginny stared into his black eyes and screamed again, thrashing in his arms. "Harry! Help!"

Harry turned to see Ginny being grabbed by Voldemort and disappear silently. He raised his eyebrow wondering how Tom could Apparate silently.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

He turned back to the fight, in time to catch the cutting curse aimed at him.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled at her opponent. He fell with a hard crash.

"_Incendio_!" Harry hollered. His opponent caught on fire and burned to death, screaming. His mask fell off just before he died, showing the Death Eater was Crabbe Sr.

Albus and his opponent stopped to look at the burning, dying Death Eater.

"_Diffindo! Diffindo! Diffindo!_" Hermione aimed at the crotch, head, and torso of her Death Eater.

Albus and his opponent now watched as the Death Eater fell apart, bleeding and his body entails falling about, as his mask fell off showing that the Death Eater was Goyle Sr. Albus made a retching noise as the Death Eater did puke.

Tonks used the distraction to attack her opponent and used the killing curse. The man fell over, shock evident on his face, after his mask fell off. The face belonged to Bella's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

All three panted for breath as they finally killed three Death Eaters. Albus turned to see his opponent Apparate away with a loud CRACK.

"Damn," He cursed.

"Where's Ginny?" Tonks asked, staring at the empty and destroyed cell.

"Voldemort took her," Harry answered, his hands going through his hair.

"What for?" Tonks asked, scrunching her face. "What can he gain from her?"

SMASH.

The metallic door finally opened and Amelia Bones with several Auror's burst in, wands raised to fight. They all stopped to see Mad Eye starring lifelessly, along with Bellatrix and her husband. One Death Eater was burned to black crust and the other was ripped apart, his blood and guts on the floor.

"Ohhhh…" Amelia moaned as she bent to throw up.

Albus looked to the brunette that made the particular death, who shrugged.

"What…the…hell…happened?" Amelia practically shrieked.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginevra Weasley had never felt so much pain in her life, not even when her heart broke to pieces.

She screamed again as Voldemort made a small, but deep cut on her chest, above her bosom. She yanked on her metal cuffs attached to the ceiling. She held on as the pain slowly passed. She gasped and looked to the ceiling, dangling.

"I'll ask you again, did you send Harry Potter away?" Voldemort hissed as he lifted the knife, glinting with her blood.

She looked him in the eye, pain evident. "No," she spat. "I sent his bitch away. He just went along,"

Voldemort eyed her.

Ginny felt her body thrum in pain at the deep small cuts covering her body as she bled slowly on the floor.

"You took him away," Voldemort spoke softly, giving Ginny's chills of fear. "And for that, you must pay,"

Ginny stared at him, her brown eyes watering at his implication. She was going to die, right here. She didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. She didn't get to finish school or life. She was going to die.

_Karma's a bitch, ain't it_?

Ginny felt fear as she knew it was going to happen and yes, karma was a bitch.

Voldemort stared at the girl, before plunging the knife deep in her stomach.

Ginny gasped as the pain ripped through her as her eyes stayed on her murderer.

"What is the Potter's address?" He hissed.

"I'm not the…Keeper!" Ginny gasped.

In his obvious anger, Voldemort twisted the blade, making her gasp and tear, pulled it up slowly, and cutting her like butter.

Ginny screamed in pain as she felt her blood leave her body and her insides squirm. She looked to see Voldemort rip the knife out.

"Wait till she bleeds to death, and then leave her where they will find her," He ordered as he went to sit at his throne. "Let's all watch her die,"

The Death Eaters around him watched as the red haired girl bled to death and the light leave her brown eyes.

"We shall kill more for they've killed more of mine," Voldemort promised.

The Death Eaters cheered in happiness and glee for death.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Molly Weasley stared at Amelia in horror.

"But…but…" Arthur Weasley stuttered.

All Weasley kids stared at the dark red haired woman in disbelief at the news.

"Where are they?" Molly finally spoke, her brown eyes wide. "Where did he take my daughter?"

Amelia shook her head. "I have no idea Molly, I'm sorry,"

"She's going to die," Bill whispered.

Fleur said nothing, in shock that Ginny was taken by Voldemort.

"I'm so sorry, Molly, Arthur," Amelia spoke softly. _Well, just a little bit_.

"Bullshit," Molly snapped. "You probably staged for her to be kidnapped,"

"Molly," Arthur warned.

Amelia looked at the woman. "I was going to kill your daughter or send her to Azkaban. Why would I stage all this, just for the man we are having a war with to take her?" She raised her eyebrow.

Molly said nothing but turned away.

"Ma'am, we need to go," Kingsley called. "I had a call from the office,"

Amelia sighed. "I am sorry," She turned and left, leaving the Weasley family in fear for Ginny's survival.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amelia stared down at the naked form of the dead Ginny Weasley. She was gashed all over her body, but the biggest and deepest cut was in her stomach and rose to her ribcage, killing the girl, no doubt.

Amelia sat on the ground, feeling hate at Voldemort and sadness for Ginny.

Her current Auror's surrounded her, but she still felt alone. She was fighting a war with Voldemort for years and he won't give up, if this proves anything. She felt like giving up, but she couldn't, not yet.

"So, that makes the death total tonight five…all in one fucking night," Amelia sobbed and out her head on her knees. She felt sadness for Ginny and Mad Eye and the Wizarding World. "Why can't we just kill the son of a bitch? Why can't we just…_kill him_?" She sobbed.

Kingsley bent down to her and hugged her tightly, knowing her pain.

"I'm so fucking tired," Amelia sobbed more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Molly…Arthur…we found her," Amelia whispered, coming back to the Weasley home, hours later. She still felt hoarse and exhausted.

"Where?" Molly asked, getting up quickly, hope in her eyes.

"Diagon Alley,"

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked.

Amelia sighed and raised her head to look at the ceiling. _Get ready kids, your mom's going to wake you up_. "No, she's not,"

Molly stifled a sob. "But she can be healed, right?"

Amelia felt tears escaping her eyes as she remembered Ginny's body. "No," She whispered.

Arthur only needed a few seconds to put it together. "No, no, no, no," He whispered. "Not my baby,"

Amelia said nothing.

"_NO_!" Molly let out a fierce sob. "_NOT MY BABY_!"

Amelia said nothing still, looking at the floor.

"No!" Arthur screamed, tears streaming down his face.

They heard thundering steps as the Weasley kids came downstairs.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ron's voice was groggy.

Bill looked at his parents and Amelia. "No…no…" He whispered.

Charlie and the twins weren't far behind.

All Weasley's let out screams and started crying, even Fleur.

"I'm so sorry," Amelia whispered. She turned to leave to give the family time to comprehend and mourn their loss. She'll come back tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The next day dawned beautiful and bright, not going with the Weasley's mood of their loss.

Harry and Hermione didn't know Ginny was dead, so they decided to take Alora to the park across the way where other families were.

Harry watched his daughter with a smile as she giggled and screeched lightly, playing with other children.

Hermione sat next to Harry, feeling happiness and relief for once since returning. She watched the other children and parents as Harry put his arm around her shoulders.

"Makes you wonder how they sleep at night, huh?" Harry whispered in his wife's ear, kissing her neck softly.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Mommy! Look!" Alora called as she giggled going down the slide at slow speed. Her hair fell behind her as her eye's brightened in happiness.

"That looks fun!" A blonde girl squealed and went down the slide a minute later, laughing as she landed on her bottom.

"Think she made a friend?"

Hermione shrugged, watching the blonde girl talk to Alora. "If she did, we should talk to the girl's mother,"

"Yes, you should," a female voice spoke softly.

Both turned to see a slightly older Luna Lovegood, beautiful as ever, with her handsome husband, Neville Longbottom.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, happy to see her friends. "Neville!" She got up and hugged them both, tightly.

"Neville and Luna…what a surprise," Harry smiled and hugged Luna and shaking Neville's hand.

"Hey," Neville greeted and sat by Harry. "I never got to talk to you yet,"

"How do you have a child when still in school?" Harry asked.

"Well, Luna and I are soul bonded and our first time we conceived our daughter, Harmony. Gran just watches her until we finish school…or I do," Neville explained, sitting back.

Harry noticed his friend's face was alight with life and looked older. "You seem so different and older. Congratulations on your marriage and daughter,"

"Likewise," Neville grinned.

"Why'd you name her Harmony?" Harry asked.

"Hermione and Harry," Neville answered. "We weren't sure if you guys were dead or not,"

Harry raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Glad we could help,"

"I can't believe you guys are married with a daughter…that's so amazing!" Hermione smiled at her blonde friend.

Luna just finished explaining to Hermione like Neville did to Harry. "Thank you. She's our pride and joy,"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "She looks like you, with a little bit of Neville," She gushed.

Luna smiled. "And your daughter looks like the exact replica of both of you,"

Hermione smiled in thanks.

That was when the sky darkened drastically and several CRACKS sounded. Both parents stood up, ready to fight, until they realized they couldn't move.

Fear pulsed in their veins as the Death Eaters walked around, looking for someone. They passed Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna, not caring who they are, and continued walking. They passed other families and children, not caring they were Muggles.

They stopped in front of Alora and Harmony, making the parents to try to fight the spell and screamed in anger.

"That's theirs," One pointed to Alora. "Obviously, you morons,"

One scoffed but grabbed the girl, who started to scream and thrash, forgetting she was magical and have them on their knees in seconds.

_Alora_! Hermione cried in her head as she felt pain and fear that her child will be taken soon, and she can't do anything. She was frozen, but tried as did her husband.

Harry felt anguish that he would lose his daughter as tears gathered in his eyes.

"What about this one?" One pointed to Harmony, who looked at them, silently hoping they will take her to keep the girl safe until her parents save them.

"Take her, too,"

_Harmony_! Neville screamed in his head and his anger made a ripple in the spell with the combined pain of Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

Luna just teared, knowing one the children will die in the end.

Now all four parents were struggling out of the spell to save their children.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Both children screamed as the Death Eaters disappeared with loud CRACKS. After they left, the parents fell to the ground in pain and despair that their children were taken before their eyes. The other parents and families were confused but felt sadness when four parents began to cry and scream their children's names.

"_Alora_!" Harry and Hermione screamed tears streaming down their faces as pain enveloped their hearts.

"_Harmony_!" Neville and Luna sobbed, feeling the same pain.

Both parents cried as the sun came out and the other families watched in obvious pain and horror.

BREAK!

Thanks for reading and review!


	6. AN

Author's Note

I am so sorry everyone, but my Dad is in the hospital and he's all I have. My stories are now on hiatus for awhile. I'm really sorry, but don't worry, I'll still work on the stories! I have layout for all my stories so now all I got to do is write it. Thanks for understanding and see you soon, I hope.

dadby 3


End file.
